


Вампиры и охотники

by Sitbo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Reddie, STANBROUGH, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitbo/pseuds/Sitbo
Summary: Став вампиром, Эдди сталкивается с огромной проблемой в роли охотников за нечистью. Вот только он не знает, что Ричи, вообще-то, один из них.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

Эдди возвращался домой после тусовки у Билла уже за полночь в гордом одиночестве, несмотря на долгие уговоры друзей проводить его, потому что знал — до дома они не дойдут. Абсолютно пьяные и счастливые, они обошли бы весь Дерри, заглянули в каждое окно с включенным светом, напоролись на шайку Бауэрса, отхватили бы пару кулаков по роже, дали сдачи, заблудились в круглосуточном магазине, напугали бы какую-нибудь бедную старушку, одному Богу известно зачем вышедшую в столь поздний час, но дом Эдди так и не нашли бы. Так уж у них повелось. На улице было холодно: ветер пробирал до костей, несмотря на теплую погоду еще в полдень, и даже градус в крови не уберегал от проступившего мороза по коже. До калитки семьи Каспбрак оставалось всего ничего, но, по закону жанра (или по законам Дерри), на Нейболт-стрит всегда и с каждым — _каждым_ — однажды должна была произойти какая-нибудь хренотень. Еще никому не удавалось избежать этого проклятья, и любой, прогуливающийся здесь, как истинный житель Дерри, готовился к чему-то ужасному или, в лучшем случае, неприятному. Вот только Эдди забыл, что шагает по чертовой улице, поэтому предположить, что именно сегодня ночью свершится страшное, он не мог. До побелевших костяшек сжав кулаки в карманах брюк, Каспбрак, ускоряя темп, не шел, а практически бежал по дороге, в надежде хоть немного согреться. Его взгляд чаще упирался в асфальт, ведь даже фонари не спасали от густой темноты впереди, сквозь которую невозможно было различить что-либо.

Да, Эдди был пьян, но не достаточно, чтобы спутать глухой рык вблизи себя с разыгравшимся воображением. Он резко затормозил посреди улицы, непонимающе хлопая ресницами и вслушиваясь в тишину, нарушаемую треском света фонарей. В голове красным флажком мельтешила мысль, мол, эй, придурок, шлепай отсюда скорее, а не ищи псину, издавшую этот звук. Потому что он был уверен — никто, кроме собаки, прорычать не мог. Некому было, понимаете? Эдди сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, как в ту же секунду оказался брошенным на землю, крепко придавливаемый тяжелым телом. В ребрах заныло, локоть, зажатый между грудью и асфальтом стрельнул болью в плечо, и пока Эдди пытался дернуть головой в сторону от пыльной дороги, чтобы закричать, рука, удерживающая его макушку, не позволила этого сделать. Каспбрак начал дрыгать ногами изо всех сил, свободной рукой попытался схватиться за нападавшего, но было тщетно. Он не знал, просто не понимал, как вцепится в кусочек тела, как оттолкнуть от себя, _как спастись_. Страх молниеносно ударил в черепную коробку, затмевая собой внешний мир, концентрируясь лишь на обострившемся осязании чужого тела и рук. И пока в Эдди вопил инстинкт самосохранения, напавший на него человек уже опалял горячим дыханием нежную кожу на шее, где в бешеном ритме пульсировала сонная артерия. Каспбрак вдруг застыл, сжался, чувствуя, как внутренности обдает ледяной волной ужаса и отчаяния. Он бы зажмурился, непременно зажмурился бы, но глаза его оставались распахнутыми перед надвигающейся катастрофой. Темнота, шипя, легла вуалью на веки, когда нечто острое, похожее на толстые иглы, впилось в шею Эдди, и боль, страшнее той, что пульсировала в руке, затмила собой все остальное. В первые секунды Каспбрак заскулил, задергался яростнее, словно дикая птица, запертая в маленькой клетке, но нестерпимо жаждущая жить. Его рука впилась в бок урода, что — _блятствоблятствоблятство_ — вытягивал из него кровь, как из пакетика сока, и мертвой хваткой сжала складку кожи, от чего незнакомец зло зашипел, но от шеи не отстранился. Эдди хотелось усилить хватку на боку, заставить от себя оторваться, спастись тем самым, но с каждой пролитой кровью силы меркли, хватка ослаблялась. Во мраке замигали яркие точки-звездочки, в ушах зазвенело, а дышать стало сложнее. Боль. Сплошная боль обрушилась на скрючившегося под чужим весом Эдди, больше не желающего ни жить, ни бороться, но молящегося о скором освобождении от мучений.

И все-таки, он до последней минуты не мог допустить мысль, что умрет. Это казалось чем-то далеким и нереальным. Чем-то, что никогда не перейдет ему дорогу, не встанет стеной между настоящим и будущим, не сотрет его в пыль воспоминаний.

Веки отяжелели, и Эдди пришлось закрыть сухие, покрасневшие глаза: легкое жжение в них показалось блажью по сравнению с режущей болью во всем теле. Холод внутри нарастал с дикой скоростью, и если бы Каспбрак мог видеть собственные губы, свое лицо, он бы испугался той бледности, что отражалась на них под тусклым светом фонаря. Эдди издал тихий, на грани слышимости вздох, и потерял сознание прежде, чем его сердце перестало бы биться.

*******

Когда Эдди проснулся как от кошмара, было уже утро, и солнце, заливая лучами комнату, ласкало его лицо, грело. Внутри, казалось, было пусто и зябко. Тот кошмар, который ему приснился, отдавал фантомной болью по всему организму, так что Эдди инстинктивно потянул руки к шее, аккуратно касаясь места, куда предположительно его кусали во сне. Он замер. Глаза округлились, дыхание прервалось, а ужас электрическим током стрельнул с кончика пяток до мозга. Эдди, судорожно выдыхая, молясь, чтобы кошмар оставался иллюзией, тер шею и никак не мог поверить, что на месте ровной, гладкой кожи, ощущал проступающий нарост — корку затянувшейся раны. Каспбрак вскочил с постели, как ополоумевший, даже не заметив, что находится не в своей комнате. Он понесся к зеркалу, что висело в ванной, но дверь, которую Эдди открыл, туда не вела. На шум явилась Беверли, но и это не заставило Эдди притормозить и задуматься, что он не у себя дома. Что Бев, ворвавшаяся в помещение, — это ненормально. Это не в порядке вещей.

— Бев! Бевви! Мне нужно зеркало, слышишь, мне нужно зеркало! — схватив девушку за плечи и пару раз встряхнув ее в порыве эмоций, тараторит Эдди. — Пожалуйста, мне необходимо! — уже переходит он на крик, пока Марш в недоумении глядит на обезумевшего друга.

— Эй-эй! Хорошо, успокойся, Эдди, дам я тебе зеркало, — аккуратно сжав его запястья, обещает Беверли и отстраняет руки Каспбрака от своих плеч. — Но сперва выдохни, ладно? Тебе нужно прийти в се…

— Я не могу, Бев! Мне нужно зеркало прямо сейчас!

— Господи, Каспбрак, послушай меня! — уже не выдержав, повышает голос Марш. — Принесу я тебе зеркало, только не вопи.

Она проходит мимо замершего и тяжело дышащего Эдди, наклоняется к тумбочке, в которой хранится то самое несчастное маленькое зеркальце, что имеется у каждой девушки, и, мимолетно глянув в свое отражение, возвращается к другу, все еще старающегося выровнять дыхание. Она протягивает ему зеркало, которое Эдди тут же выхватывает и, вытянув руку на уровне шеи, диким взглядом всматривается в два небольших покрасневших струпа. Эдди передергивает от увиденного. Он чувствует, как ком встает поперек горла; давится спазмом, желая закричать и зарыдать одновременно, потому что это какая-то чушь, какой-то невероятный бред, _бредбредбред_.

_Это бред!_

А потом Эдди вдруг оборачивается к Беверли так поспешно, что чудом не сворачивает себе шею. Она глядит в ответ подозрительно спокойно, уверенно. И это, черт возьми, подливает масла в огонь.

— Беверли, — выдыхает Каспбрак, ошалелыми глазами бегая по ее лицу, собирая клочки мыслей пазл за пазлом.

 _Это безумие_ , — думает Эдди. — _Так не бывает_.

Но он точно не уверен, что именно «так не бывает». Понимание во взгляде Бев, или укусы на шее, или все вместе.

Марш его не торопит. Она ждет, давая другу время оклематься.

— Бев… — еще тише, надрывно произносит он, и звон в ушах заглушает четкая мысль. Такая явная, что ее, наверное, можно даже коснуться.

Срань Господня.

— Это не моя комната, — окидывая быстрым взглядом комнату, для начала говорит Эдди.

— Верно, — кивает Бев и замолкает, ожидая следующее умозаключение Каспбрака.

— Это твоя комната.

Марш смеется, издав короткое «ага».

— И у меня самый что ни на есть настоящий укус на шее.

Еще одно слово, и Эдди сорвется. Его голова словно пухнет от фактов, что вываливаются на нее без какой-либо подготовки. Это тяжело, невыносимо, страшно. Очень страшно.

— Да, так и есть, Эдди: у тебя укус на шее.

— Его оставил человек? — шепчет парень, сжав в руке зеркало, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, а не стоять идиотом, как вкопанный, и пялится на Марш, словно у нее есть ответы на все вопросы мира.

А может и есть, кто знает, ведь весь ее облик так и кричит: я все знаю. Я. Все. Знаю. Спрашивай, дорогой.

Но Эдди не в силах задавать вопросы, потому что к ним нужно прийти, потом их нужно обмозговать — а это не самое лучшее занятие для человека, у которого вот-вот поедет крыша, — и произнести тоже нужно так, чтобы перед самим собой не выглядеть полным придурком, сбежавшим из психиатрической лечебницы.

— Ну, не совсем человек, — поправляет его Беверли с таким тотальным спокойствием, что Эдди хочется на стенку лезть и выть, выть, выть, — иначе тебе просто прокусили бы шею.

— Я не понимаю, — срывающимся голосом, говорит Каспбрак, чувствуя, что его начинает тошнить. — Кто это был, если не…

Он не может закончить предложение, потому что произнести такое вслух означает принятие чего-то иррационального, несуществующего, ужасающего. Это не в его характере. Эдди просто отказывается.

— Эдди. Давай мы сядем, хорошо?

Беверли медленной поступью движется к другу, чтобы после взять его за руки, подтолкнуть к кровати и усадить. Она забирает из его рук зеркальце, которое Эдди все изляпал своими пальцами, и отбрасывает его на подушку, поворачивается к парню. Каспбрак на Беверли не смотрит. Ему тяжело поднять глаза и встретиться с ее успокаивающим, нежным взглядом, которым умеет смотреть только Марш. Раньше Эдди сам искал этот взгляд, когда был напуган или встревожен, но сейчас… Сейчас что-то сломалось, что-то отдалило его, и он больше не мог спасать себя прежними способами.

То, что собиралась сказать Беверли, наверняка, разрушит его убеждения, и Эдди впредь не сможет смотреть на мир так, как делал это прежде. Поэтому, пока Бев молчит, подбирая слова, а Каспбрак с силой трет свои пальцы, в попытке успокоиться, все, кажется, хорошо.

_Господи, пожалуйста, растяни этот момент на столетия, умоляю._

Бог, быть может, слышит, но ничего уже изменить не в силах. Так случается больно часто. С этим необходимо научиться мириться.

Когда Бев издает звук, похожий на попытку начать разговор, Эдди инстинктивно крепко жмуриться и задерживает дыхание. Она видит это и кладет свою теплую ладонь поверх пальцев Эдди, что прочно переплетены между собой, легко сжав их, а затем поглаживая.

Эдди выдыхает, но глаза так и остаются сомкнутыми.

— Хорошо, — так тихо и нежно произносит Марш, что на долю секунды кажется, словно действительно стало легче. Но это фикция. Сердце будто сжимается, когда она продолжает: — Это был не человек, Эдди, мне жаль. Я не знаю, как сказать правильно, потому что прежде мне не доводилось делать это, ну… Объяснять. Обо всем рассказывать, понимаешь? — она не получает ответа, потому что это риторический вопрос; потому что Эдди, мать вашу, не понимает. — Это был вампир, — на выдохе лепечет Беверли, осознавая, как нелепо это звучит. Эдди дергается, открывает глаза, тупо пялясь в пол, на котором тонкой нитью прослеживаются узоры. — Господи, да, это звучит ужасно неправдоподобно, я знаю. Такое сложно представить, еще сложнее поверить в это, но, Эдди, — она сильнее сжимает его пальцы, наконец ловя взгляд Каспбрака: напуганный, неверящий, нервный, — это чистая правда, я клянусь. И я могу тебе доказать.

Нет.

Нетнетнет.

Наверное, Эдди просто слишком крепко спит и ему нужно проснуться. Он не хочет даже думать о том, как Беверли собирается доказывать _это_. Он не хочет.

Нетнетнет.

Нет.

А Марш все смотрит своими светло-серыми глазами, в которых плещет непоколебимая решимость, и вдруг, зачем-то кивнув себе, приоткрывает губы. Эдди явно шокирован и не готов к происходящему. И чем шире она раскрывает рот, тем страшнее ему становится. Эдди бы сбежал, правда, но он завороженно глядит на действия подруги, пока не замечает, как обыкновенные, человеческие клыки удлиняются, становятся толще, мощнее, и тут он дергается, пытаясь увеличить между ними расстояние, пытаясь вырваться из этой душной комнаты, а она, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в его руки, не позволяет двинуться. Иисусе, тянет на себя. Сейчас самое время дать скопившимся эмоциям вырваться наружу в виде истошного вопля, но тело больше не слушается. Эдди, скривившись, смотрит на безумие, которое разворачивается перед ним — на рот Беверли с ее чертовыми клыками! — и замечает, как комната начинает медленно расплываться перед глазами.

— Эдди! — кричит Беверли, и тот молча смотрит на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. — Эдди! — он реагирует: судорожный вздох служит тому подтверждением. — Ты мне веришь?

_Тебе определенно нужно проснуться._

— Ты не спишь, идиот, — закатывает глаза Марш и неожиданно смущается, потому что понимает — ей стоит быть мягче с ним. Это настоящий шок для Каспбрака, так что…

— Т-ты-ты… умеешь… читать мысли?... — бормочет он и язык липнет к сухому небу, а вспотевшие руки трясутся.

— Нет, ты сказал это вслух.

Можно было бы облегченно вздохнуть, не будь проблемы посерьезнее.

Не будь его лучшая подруга вампиром!

Какая дикость, господи боже.

— Беверли… — еле дыша, говорит Эдди, и вновь закрывает глаза, чтобы через секунду взглянуть на Бев. — Ты знаешь… мне страшно.

— Да. Да, я знаю, Эдди, знаю. Но тебе не нужно меня бояться, хорошо? Если бы я была опасна, то давно бы… Ну, ты понимаешь…

— Ага… — шумно выдыхает он. Ага. Как же. Понимает.

Рыжие волосы горят под лучами солнца, глаза будто становятся совсем прозрачными, и лишь россыпь веснушек проявляется четче на лице Бев. Ее нечеловеческие клыки больше не видны, губы алые-алые ласково улыбаются, а пальцы снова расслабленно поглаживают эддины.

Каспбраку словно передается ее умиротворение. Со временем его сердцебиение замедляется, нормализуется, дыхание тоже приходит в порядок, и даже руки подрагивают не так заметно, но во рту по-прежнему сухо. Он бы глотнул воды, но… Нет. К черту воду. Перед ним вампир в лице его любимой подруги, это наталкивает на сотню вопросов, так что вода подождет.

Беверли видит, как успокаивается Эдди. Конечно, ему, скорее всего, все еще жутко, но теперь не так явно, как было минутами ранее. _Он привыкнет_ , — думает она. — _Ему придется._

А ведь ему действительно придется, потому что то, что он услышит после, не идет ни в какое сравнение с новостью о подруге-вампире.

Марш правда очень жаль Эдди, но у него нет выхода — ну, возможно, есть, но такой расклад никого не устроил бы (она не хотела бы, чтобы Эдди умер), — он научится жить со всем этим дерьмом. _Он сильный_ , — без колебаний уверяет себя Бев.

— И как давно? — слышит она тихий вопрос парня.

— Достаточно, Эдди. Бев задумывается. — Очень давно, — изрекает она, что абсолютно точно не устраивает Каспбрака.

Он показательно хмурится, чем вызывает смешок у девушки.

— Ладно… А кто на меня напал? И как ты нашла меня? Боже, — вдруг округляет глаза Эдди, пока Бев ловит себя на мысли, что первый его вопрос один из важнейших на данный момент, — это была ты?

— Что? Конечно, нет! Ты с ума сошел?

— Не знаю, мне кажется, что да, Бев.

Марш вздыхает, вновь смягчается.

— Я понятия не имею, кто напал на тебя, но очень сильно хочу это выяснить, потому что у нас, вообще-то, не принято нападать на людей.

«У нас», — вычленяет Эдди, но молчит. И сколько этих «нас»? Сколько еще людей — или так уже нельзя говорить? — проходят мимо него каждый день, общаются с ним, а он даже догадаться не может, кто есть кто. Теперь, когда такое всплыло наружу, мир словно стал шире, глубже и страшнее. Существует ли кто-то еще помимо вампиров? Оборотни? Перевертыши? Иная нечисть из комиксов и сказок?

Пока Эдди думает о своем, Бев принимает решение быть более избирательной в словах: она явно сболтнула не то, раз Каспбрак так притих и ушел в свои мысли.

— А нашла я тебя случайно. Просто повезло, что ушла раньше и наткнулась на тебя.

— Спасибо, Бев, если бы ты не успела, возможно… нет, наверняка, я был бы мертв.

Между ними повисает пауза. Марш убирает ладонь и начинает жевать нижнюю губу, отвернувшись, пока Эдди ужасается собственных слов, представляя, что действительно мог умереть. Это безумие. Но еще больший хаос вызывает беверлино «Я не успела, Эдди».

Он в недоумении глядит на нее, ожидая объяснения.

— Я не нашла тебя во время того, как тот вампир пил твою кровь. Я не прогоняла его, если ты вдруг подумал об этом, иначе мне не пришлось бы ломать всю ночь голову над тем, кто бы это мог быть. Ты лежал на земле совершенно один, и я сперва испугалась, что ты мертв. Боже, Эдди… Это было… Это было просто ужасно, когда я подбежала к тебе и увидела, какой ты бледный, а потом почувствовала, что ты весь холодный… Мне стало так страшно и больно, словно я убила тебя. Словно это была я, — Бев краснеет от подступивших слез, но ни одна капля не срывается с ее глаз. Она держится, не позволяя себе заплакать, потому что Эдди здесь, рядом с ней, в полном порядке. В безопасности. — Ты как будто бы не дышал, но когда я перевернула тебя, то поняла, что ты жив. Это было самым важным, Эдди. И до сих пор остается.

Она смотрит увлажнившимся, но серьезным взглядом прямо в глаза друга, в которых смешно столько эмоций: и благодарность, и грусть, и тревога, — и понимает, что сейчас самое время сказать главное. Беверли решается:

— А теперь послушай меня очень внимательно…

— Как будто до этого я был не особо внимателен, — вяло усмехается Эдди, и Бев убеждается, что правда пора.

— Ты не умер не потому, что он высосал из тебя не всю кровь — как раз-таки наоборот, он выпил все; ты не умер потому, что он обратил тебя.

Эдди давится, начинает кашлять, но Беверли больше не может ждать, она продолжает:

— Эдди, теперь ты вампир, и это хреново для тебя только потому, что ты не родился им изначально. Серьезно, это проблема. Тебе будет сложнее приспособиться к некоторым тонкостям, и контролировать жажду тоже будет сложно, но ничего, мы справимся. Я буду рядом все время, я помогу тебе. Научу жить с этим, хорошо?

— Мне… Мне нужен ингалятор, — шипит Каспбрак и тянется за ним в карманы брюк, но ничерта не находит. Сердце вновь заходит в бешеном ритме, сводя с ума. Все сводит с ума. Этот безумный, безумный мир просто смеется над ним.

— Нет, Эдди, не нужен. Ты, блять, вампир, а вампиров-астматиков не бывает.

О-хре-неть.


	2. II

Эдди, задумавшись, медленно водит стаканом с недопитой водой по столу — вперед-назад, вперед-назад — и буравит больше десяти минут одну единственную точку на деревянной поверхности. Беверли же старательно делает вид, что занята разглядыванием солнечных лучей на выцветших обоях стен, пока тонкими пальчиками бесшумно барабанит по столу и ежеминутно сверяется с часами на запястье. Стрелки циферблата нещадно отсчитывают секунды по крупицам, каждый раз не сдвигаясь более чем на две минуты вперед. Это раздражает. Совсем немного, чтобы перетерпеть. Она не оборачивается к Эдди, дает ему время поразмыслить обо всем, да и просто передохнуть от шокирующих разговоров. Тот вдруг одаривает ее серьезным взглядом и молчит, не сводя глаз, но Бев ничего не говорит, лишь спокойно смотрит в ответ.

— А есть кто-то еще, помимо вампиров?

Марш пожимает плечами, выпячивает нижнюю губу:

— Не знаю. Никогда не слышала и уж точно не встречала. Так что, думаю, нет.

Каспбрак придвигает к себе стакан, стучит по нему пару раз, вслушиваясь в звон стекла, и задает следующий вопрос.

— И многих ты знаешь? Ну… Этих.

— Вампиров? Минуту назад ты произнес это слово, а теперь снова не можешь?

— Не хочу повторяться, — врет парень.

Порой смелость его предает, и Эдди просто не может пересилить себя. Честно говоря, он по-прежнему надеется, что это очень реалистичный, но долгий, глупый сон, который вот-вот завершится. И он проснется самим собой. Человеком.

Странно осознавать, что теперь ты какая-то нечисть, вроде той, которую показывают по телевизору или о которой пишут фэнтези. Больше походит на бред или чью-то тупую шутку. Эдди даже готов посмеяться, лишь бы все это оказалось розыгрышем, но Марш и ее клыки… И тот ночной урод все портят.

Эдди хмурится.

— Из тех, с кем ты знаком, могу назвать только Стэна, — говорит Бев, и слова ее похожи на чертов молот, прошибающий голову вдребезги.

Дыхание перехватывает. Каспбрак таращится на нее, как на ополоумевшую, но Беверли не упрекает себя за признание. Он бы не спросил, если не хотел знать, а то что правда бывает убийственной — ничего. Им не привыкать, не так ли?

— Стэн? — на выдохе шепчет он, ощущая, как сердце ухает в живот. — Это… Это невозможно, Бев.

Но подруга продолжает выстукивать незатейливый ритм на столе, растаптывая последнюю надежду Эдди на ложь.

— Если тебя это успокоит, — и Каспбрак настораживается, потому что чувствует — ее слова не утешат совсем, — он таким родился.

— Вампирами рождаются? — тот не верит своим ушам.

— Ну конечно, — усмехается Марш. — А как ты думаешь, появились вампиры? Да, большинство обратили, но кто-то же должен был быть первым, верно? Кто-то, кто продолжил бы род любым способом.

— …и ты знаешь, кто это?

Теперь Марш хохочет. Ее смех смущает Каспбрака, наводит на мрачные мысли.

— Конечно, нет, Эдди! Это как с Адамом и Евой. Я знаю лишь легенды и прочую чушь, но это все недостоверные источники, а просто сказки для детей на ночь.

— Никогда не замечал за Стэном ничего странного. Какое-то безумие, — понизив голос, признается Эдди в том, что скребет на сердце.

— А за мной замечал? — улыбается Бев, подловив его на слове.

Тот натягивает рукав кофты до костяшек, все еще не выпуская из ладони стакан, и смотрит на стол весь изрезанный в маленьких ножевых. Эдди не находит, что ответить, и девушка продолжает, понимая это.

— Ты бы и не заметил, Эдди. Это то, что нельзя увидеть, если мы не выпустим клыки. И вся фигня про святую воду, серебряные пули, чеснок, солнечный свет — боже, чего только не придумают! — одно нелепее другого. Все это ложь. Как видишь, я не прячусь от солнца, я люблю загорать, — и она тянется к тонкой полоске света, в которой танцуют пылинки: ее пальцы ловят лучи, становятся совсем молочными, красивыми, словно солнце любит Бев в ответ. Она так нежно улыбается, что в груди щемит. Эдди не может заставить себя выдавить улыбку, спрятав досаду на своем лице. — И воротит меня от чеснока, только если кто-то им пропах, потому что, сам знаешь, это отвратительно. А пули убьют любого, и, неважно, серебряные они или медные. Да, нас легко убить, — разглядев в глазах Эдди немой вопрос, говорит Бев, — как и все живое на Земле. А святая вода — просто вода, черт возьми. Кто-то наделяет ее волшебными свойствами, но это ничего не меняет. Вспомни, Стэн ходит в церковь. В его семье все верующие, несмотря на то, что вампиры.

Эдди порывается сказать, что это правда, но внезапный звонок телефона осаждает его. Он удивленно смотрит на аппарат в руках Беверли, которая, глянув на экран, потягивает телефон Каспбраку со словами: «Возьми, это твоя мама». Эдди вдруг прошибает мысль, что за все время проведенное с Бев, он ни разу — _ни разу_ — не вспомнил о матери. Вина и стыд жалят сердце, пока Эдди жмет на кнопку принятия вызова. На другом конце распаляется взволнованная Соня Каспбрак, заваливая сына десятками вопросов и обвинений. Эдди стоически выдерживает весь ее эмоциональный потоп, думая далеко не о словах матери, а о том, как все по-идиотски странно получается. Прошлым днем он вышел из дома будучи обычным человеком, с уверенностью в завтрашнем дне и томительно-сладким ожиданием вечера, который он планировал провести в кругу друзей и выпивки, а уже сегодня ему приходится разгребать эту помойку под названием «как дальше жить, если теперь ты вампир, хотя по-прежнему слабо в это веришь». И как быть с мамой? Он ведь никогда не сможет ей сознаться — ее хватит удар, а этого нельзя допустить. Ни в коем случае. Боже. Лучше бы его убили той ночью.

Вдох-выдох.

Нет.

Пока он жив, все в порядке. Ничего нельзя исправить и починить, только если ты мертв, поэтому _все в порядке_.

— Мам, я останусь у Бев еще ненадолго, — прервав мать, говорит Эдди голосом человека не терпящего возражений.

— _Но, дорогой, я так беспокоюсь, тебя не было весь день вчера, и сегодня ты не собираешься возвращаться! Что происходит? Ты… Эдди, милый, ты встречаешься с этой девчонкой?_

Эдди измученно вздыхает. Во-первых, Соня недолюбливает Беверли, считая ее легкомысленной и слепо доверяясь слухам о ней. Во-вторых, как ей вообще могло взбрести это в голову? Эдди тысячу раз убеждал ее, что не влюблен в Марш, а дружит с ней. И в-третьих, как вновь заверить маму в том, что они не встречаются, при этом не напоровшись на ссору?

У него не было ответов на все эти вопросы.

Дерьмо.

— Слушай, я вернусь, завтра, хорошо? Я не встречаюсь с Бев, — услышав это, девушка выпучивает глаза и пытается не засмеяться в голос. — Просто у нас с ней общий проект, да… — на ходу сочиняет Каспбрак и чуть не попадается с обманом. — Ну и что, что учимся на разных факультетах, мам? У нас есть общие семинары, на одном из них и дали задание с проектом, вот мы с Беверли и решили объединиться. Нет, это нельзя делать у нас дома… Потому что… Ма-а-ам. Я же сказал, что вернусь завтра, ты меня слышала? Мам, я кладу трубку. Хорошо-хорошо… Ага. Да. Целую, пока.

Эдди не успевает отключить звонок, как Беверли прыскает со смеху. Ее рыжие кудри мелькают перед глазами, когда девушка наклоняется, хватая себя за живот. Ей, наверняка, не до такой степени смешно, но это Марш: иногда она любит драматизировать.

— Ричи бы нашелся, что сказать на твое «целую», — передразнивает его она, гримасничая.

— Просто не напоминай об этом, — не разделяя ее веселья, просит Эдди.

Дальше разговор заходит о том, что делать Эдди с его новым… Новой жизнью. С Беверли вмиг слетает улыбка. Все время, что она рассказывает Эдди о том, как быть вампиром, ее цепкий взгляд не сходит с парня, следит за каждым его движением, каждой эмоцией. Ей важно понимать, что чувствует Каспбрак, чтобы ненароком не сделать надрез в только заживающей ране. Эдди сложно, слишком, слишком сложно воспринимать льющуюся на него информацию, но деваться-то некуда. Поэтому он внимательно слушает Бевви, стараясь унять бунт сердца и разума. Пытаясь быть хладнокровнее к услышанному.

Черт.

Отвратительное слово.

— Ты сказала «охотники»?

— Да, охотники. Они действительно опасны, нужно быть осторожнее.

— Но ты говорила, что нельзя отличить вампира от обычного человека, так как же они узнают о нас?

И Эдди чуть не давится на собственном слове. _«Нас»_. Он и впрямь произнес это, да?

— Они внимательнее в некоторых вещах, Эдди. Мы едим обычную пищу, как и положено людям, но для нас это то же самое, что съесть бумагу для человека. Не то чтобы еда не имела вкуса. Вкус есть. Я все еще люблю наггетсы и пиццу и ем их с удовольствием просто по старой привычке или для вида, но это не значит, что для моего организма они полезны.

— Бев, все это вообще не полезно, если ты не знала… — пытается отшутится Эдди, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить обстановку.

Марш вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Я хочу сказать, что единственная приемлемая для нас пища — это кровь. Человеческая еда — яд, который мы пихаем в себя, чтобы казаться нормальными и не быть пойманными, теперь ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, — откинувшись на спинку стула, отвечает Эдди и, переваривая услышанное, на автомате утыкается взглядом в щиколотки Бев.

— Скоро ты захочешь есть, Эдди. Когда это случится в первый раз, ты не сможешь себя контролировать, и скорее всего, утолив голод, даже не вспомнишь об этом, но дальше будет легче. Поверь мне.

— И когда я захочу есть? — медленно, смакуя каждое слово, спрашивает парень.

— В ближайшие пару дней. Твой организм должен привыкнуть к изменениям, когда это случится, ты почувствуешь ужасный голод, Эдди. И под словами «ужасный», я на самом деле подразумеваю дикое желание есть.

— Как животное, — шепчет Эдди, и Бев просит его повторить, потому что не расслышала. — Я буду как животное.

Беверли выдерживает паузу, наблюдая за раскачивающимся на стуле другом, который озадаченно смотрит в пол, скрестив на груди руки. Его губы поджаты, образуя тонкую, бледную нить, и ей хочется растормошить его. Привести в чувство, сбросив эту вуаль из навалившихся проблем.

Она ненавидит того, кто посмел напасть на Эдди и обратить его. Ей хочется вскочить и ринуть на поиски этого выродка, но, к сожалению, Бев не может: еще не менее недели она будет прикована к Каспбраку, чтобы уберечь его от косяков, которые он ненароком может натворить.

— Да. Пожалуй, именно так.

Чуть позже Эдди узнает, что кровь вампиры получают из больниц, в которых работают, как выразилась Бев, их «люди». И какого было удивление Каспбрака, когда ему сообщили, что под «люди» в некоторых случаях реально подразумеваются люди. Больниц в Дерри было не много — всего две, но этого было вполне достаточно. В основном, все вампиры друг друга знали, но никто не отменял появления новых лиц в городе. В последнее время Дерри разросся: вместо того, чтобы покинуть этот чертов город, люди рвались сюда. Зачем, Эдди толком не понимал, как и остальные Лузеры. Здесь их удерживала не столько учеба в университете, сколько крепкая дружба. Редко, но Эдди задумывался о том, чтобы уехать, но у него было столько причин остаться, что это даже удручало, в отличие от Ричи, который мог бросить все и сбежать в любую секунду. Он был одним из тех, кто способен пойти на риск, несмотря ни на что. Однажды они обсуждали это, и Ричи сказал, что единственная причина по которой он не свалил, это Эдди. Каспбрак тогда нервно заржал, пихнул Тозиера в плечо и выдал тупое «ага, как же». Ричи ему, помнится, слабо улыбнулся, но в глазах была грусть, распознать которую Эдди смог только со временем — слишком часто вспоминал об этом, строя в голове с сотню предположений, которые ни к чему хорошему не сводились. Потому что Эдди настоящий идиот, если думает, что Ричи был серьезен в тот момент. Если позволяет себе прокручивать его слова и образ в черепной коробке, как киноленту. Но самое главное, он идиот, потому что не способен унять дрожь в теле от завязывающегося в узел живота. Он не может утихомирить чувства, что взрываются в нем от одного только брошенного Ричи «я здесь из-за тебя, Эдди».

_— Я бы давно был в Манхэттене, или в Лос-Анджелесе, или в Калифорнии, но я здесь. Я здесь только из-за тебя Эдди. И я ни за что не покину Дерри, пока на это не решишься и ты._

И пусть Эдди хотел воспринять это как обвинение, видя взгляд Ричи, он не смог.

Он поверил. И день ото дня хранил в себе эти слова, воскрешая и уничтожая их раз за разом. Редко когда ему хотелось схватить телефон, набрать номер Ричи и признаться, что он готов уехать прямо сейчас. Это был безумный порыв, шедший откуда-то изнутри. Из самых глубин его души.

И сейчас Эдди тихо взвыл, потому что Ричи был тем, от кого он никогда не хранил секретов, а теперь ему предстояло прятать эту страшную тайну под десятком замков.

Это было невыносимо.

Бев заметила изменившееся выражение лица друга, спросила в чем дело, но тот не ответил. Тогда Марш продолжила говорить о том, как трудно в их время добыть кровь, ведь ее чуть ли не раскладывали на составные части, а это не то, чем вампиры готовы питаться; и еще о многом другом, чаще жалуясь на трудности жизни среди людей. Эдди слушал ее вполуха, временами кивая и соглашаясь с чем-то, а с чем — не знал.

Так они и просидели, не заметив, как светило стало медленно опускаться за горизонт, окрашивая небо в пурпурно-золотые краски. Кухню залило нежно-персиковым светом, мягко ложась на лицо Бев. Эдди вдруг подумал, как она красива под лучами заходящего солнца: ее закрученные темные ресницы бросали тени на веснушки и скулы, короткие кудри переливались густым, медовым цветом, а губы, расплывшиеся в легкой улыбке, словно побагровели, и лицо ее, будто подсвечиваемое изнутри, притягивало взгляд и не отпускало. Эдди мог бы влюбиться в нее, если его сердце уже не было занято.

Он резко замотал головой.

— Эдди? — позвала его девушка. — Что такое?

— Ничего, Бев, ничего, — он встал со стула, схватив стакан. — Ты будешь не против, если я полежу немного?

— Конечно, нет.

Беверли не понимала причины такой поспешной перемены в настроении Каспбрака, поэтому списала на усталость и желание побыть одному. Она предложила прилечь в своей комнате, на что Эдди согласился, поблагодарив. Выплеснув воду в раковину и помыв стакан, он покинул кухню, напоследок уголками губ улыбнувшись Бев.

*******

Во дворе стояли сумерки. Луна косыми, тусклыми лучами изрезала деревянный пол, кое-где добравшись до стен, и тишина, застывшая в комнате, убаюкивала. Эдди лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами и ровно дышал, сконцентрировав все свое внимание на вдохах-выдохах и не замечая, как в голове тихим эхом нарастает звон. Он лишь чувствовал тепло, перерастающее в жар и сладковато-металлический запах, словно исходящий ото всюду. Этому аромату невозможно было подобрать точное название, потому что Каспбрак никогда прежде не ощущал ничего подобного.

Что-то скрипнуло со стороны окна, и в нос моментально ударил тот самый запах, в разы усилившийся. Эдди подскочил в постели, уселся, а створка окна уже приподнялась, и в комнату, пыхтя, залез парень. В черепной коробке будто взорвались петарды, заглушая внешний мир и ослепляя. Перед глазами поплыла комната, смазалась в черно-коричневых пятнах и потонула в абсолютном мраке, а потом зажглись огни — целые круги насыщенно-красных сфер замелькали впереди, — Эдди не сразу понял, что они горят лишь в одной точке. Здравомыслие, треснув, разошлось по швам, уступая место чему-то тягучему, темному, ненормальному.

Животному.

В ушах забарабанило в такт пульсу, и Эдди словно слышал, как течет кровь, но не его. Чужая кровь стучала в висках, ощущалась ярким запахом в ноздрях, и этот багровый свет, что исходил из центра комнаты, сводил с ума. Если бы Каспбрак только знал, что _это и есть жажда_ ; если бы ему только объяснили, что так выглядит голод, он в ту же секунду попросил ружье и застрелился.

Внутренности нещадно пламенели, ныли от предвкушения. Более не осознавая своих действий, Эдди стал медленно подниматься с постели, а пульсирующий эпицентр комнаты обрел голос. Но теперь, когда разум затуманился, его невозможно было распознать.

— Эдди? Какого… Что ты здесь делаешь?

Это был Ричи.

Он смотрел на друга, как на задачу из высшей математики, пытаясь сложить нескладываемое, и никак не мог прийти к логическому выводу. А в это время Эдди уже надвигался на него, изъеденный желанием.

— Ох, так вы… — и Ричи по инерции сделал шаг назад. — Вы встречаетесь?

Его голос стал на пару актов ниже, и что-то внутри зашевелилось, ощетинилось, зашептало: _уходи_. Ричи не понимал, что это. Он игнорировал собственное чутье на нечто неизбежно-страшное, потому что к нему приближался Эдди — _его Эдди_ — парень, от которого Тозиер никогда не смог бы отвернуться. Но он вновь шагнул назад, и еще, и еще, пока не уперся в стену лопатками и ладонями. Пока воздух из легких не улетучился, а мышцы живота, рук и ног не напряглись. Пока он сам не превратился в сжатую пружину, вот-вот готовую отскочить вперед и снести все на своем пути. Эдди подошел слишком близко, словно для него не существовало понятия личного пространства. Его горячие ладони вдруг оказались на плечах Ричи, шею обдало жарким дыханием, и все померкло. Эдди еще никогда не был так близок к нему, но что-то останавливало Тозиера, и это не было удивлением, нет. Колючими иглами сомнение заиграло под кожей, жаля, выплескивая яд. Ричи шумно сглотнул, не видя и не понимая, что Каспбрак стал раскрывать рот, и острые, белые клыки проступили, вытянулись, но всем телом чувствуя, как расползается жар внутри, наперекор вопящей интуиции.

_Уходиуходиуходи_

В комнату вихрем ворвалась Беверли, крикнула: «Эдди!», — и оттащила его от Ричи. Вытолкала за дверь, даже не объяснившись перед дышащим через раз Тозиером, словно он был частью декора. Ричи отмер, быстрыми шагами пересек помещение, оказавшись всего лишь в метре от Бев, которая, очевидно, пыталась утихомирить Каспбрака, который рычал и вырывался. Это смутило парня. Очень. Он нахмурился, помолчал немного, вслушиваясь в шорох за дверью, где в густой темноте мелькала одна Беверли и все нашептывала что-то Эдди, который издавал совсем неестественные для себя звуки.

— Что происходит? — не выдержав, громко и четко проговорил Ричи. — Что с ним?

Марш повернула к нему голову, и на той половине лица, что была видна Ричи, отразилось раздражение. Взгляд ее словно обвинял, мол, ты не видишь, я занята, отвали. Но Ричи попросту не мог оставить все так, как есть, и уйти. С Эдди творилось что-то непонятное, и вселяло смятение.

— Бев, скажи мне, что происходит!

— Он просто приболел, ясно? Ему нездоровится, уходи, Ричи, сейчас не время.

На секунду возня прекратилась, и Ричи намеревался толкнуть дверь, чтобы увидеть полную картину происходящего, но Беверли стояла слишком близко к ней — Тозиер не хотел задеть ее.

— Почему он здесь? Лежал в твоей кровати? Вы встречаетесь?

И, Господи, Марш просто не смогла не закатить глаза. Серьезно, Тозиер? Серьезно? Только это и волнует тебя? Идиот.

Конечно, она этого не произнесла, но прогнать неуемного Ричи надо было любым способом, и ей ничего не оставалось, как прикрикнуть «Да!», чтобы он скорее покинул комнату, потому что удерживать Эдди было уже невозможно.

_— Да!_

У Ричи перехватило дыхание. Он сам не успел заметить, как сжались кулаки, как болезненно-быстро забилось сердце, а на лице заиграло что-то между обидой, злостью и отчаянием.

Ему следовало предложить помощь, пусть его и гнали к чертовой матери; следовало остаться, потому что Эдди явно нуждался в ней; и еще много-много этого «следовало», но он не смог. Развернулся и чуть ли не побежал к окну, в которое так же поспешно вылез, как и влез.

Беверли, видевшая это, расстроенно сверкнула глазами и шумно выдохнула. Эдди в ее руках больше не сопротивлялся. Он обмяк и, будучи по-прежнему не в себе, стал оседать на пол. Марш, не выдержав тяжести его тела, опустилась на пол вместе с ним, прижав его голову к своей груди и убаюкивая, как ребенка.

— Вы такие придурки, Эдди, — тихо проговорила она другу, который не воспринимал ни единого ее слова, — такие придурки.


	3. III

Эдди мирно посапывал на кровати Бев, пока та вместе со Стэном стояла неподалеку и напряженно глядела на него. Первое, что подметил про себя Стэн, — Каспбрак был ужасно бледным, словно того знобило долгое время, а на висках даже мелькали капли пота. Это наверняка было проблемой, хотя Урис видел новообращенного вампира лишь во второй раз в своей жизни и не мог толком судить, что является нормой, а что нет. Поэтому он не стал говорить Марш о своих подозрениях. Та сделала шаг к нему навстречу, невесомо коснулась плеча, шепнув:

— Как думаешь, он скоро проснется? — в ее глазах хлестала тревога, на переносице образовалась складка кожи, а пальцы дрогнули — Стэн не мог этого не почувствовать. — Еще немного и он убил бы Ричи, представляешь?! Я могла не успеть, Господи…

— Ты дала ему кровь? — оставив без ответа все ее переживания, без эмоций спросил Урис.

— Нет, я не успела. Как только Ричи ушел, он потерял сознание. Я еле дотащила его до постели, Стэн.

Бев словно обвиняла кого-то в том, что именно на ее хрупкие плечи упала такая ответственность. Может, она и казалась сильной, непоколебимой, воинственной — как любил говорить Бен, при этом добродушно, ласково улыбаясь, — но сердце скребло от страха и злости. Она не знала, что делать, только призрачные шаблоны мелькали в голове, но разве этого достаточно? У нее ведь даже не было четкого плана действий! И запасного плана на непредвиденные обстоятельства тоже не было. Поэтому она позвала Стэна, надеясь на его помощь, но тот, похоже, нацепив маску хладнокровной уверенности во всем, сам ничего не понимал.

Бев с мольбой посмотрела другу в глаза. У Стэна под скулами заходили желваки.

— Накорми его, как только он проснется. Я зайду к вам позже.

Марш пришлось опустить руку, чтобы дать парню пройти к выходу.

— Это не должно было произойти так скоро! — предприняла она еще одну попытку достучаться до друга, намекнуть ему, что она не хочет, _не может_ оставаться одна. Все катится по наклонной: у Эдди абсолютно иная реакция на обращение, все совсем не так, как было с ней, и это бьет по мозгам, визжит сиреной.

Ей. Нужна. Помощь.

Пожалуйста.

— Бев, — и звучит это, как требование остановиться, замолчать и перестать паниковать. — Позвони мне, как только он очнется, и дай ему кровь, чтобы он не напал на других. Обещаю, я не оставлю тебя одну; мы вместе позаботимся об Эдди.

За Стэном бесшумно закрывается дверь, и беверлино «хорошо» тонет в нарастающей тишине.

Солнце безжалостно светит в окна, отбрасывая свои яркие, теплые лучи на лицо Каспбрака — Бев приходится задернуть шторы, сесть на краешек кровати и ждать.

Минуты перетекают в часы. Бев не замечает, как выкуривает треть пачки, в тонких, подрагивающих пальцах тлеет бычок, и она тушит его об изножье кровати, пока в голове происходит переворот. Рой мыслей жужжит и колется, пропитывая тревогой каждую клеточку мозга. Марш бросает мимолетные, встревоженные взгляды на Эдди, который больше походит на белое полотно, чем на человека — _на вампира_ , исправляет она себя и тихо скулит, вскинув подбородок вверх и зажмурив глаза. Ей казалось, она справится, ведь она такая сильная и смелая, черт возьми. Окружающие смотрят на нее и завидуют, плюются ядом, ненавидят. Бев знает, что заслужила эту ненависть. Раньше ей даже было приятно осознавать, что каждый второй житель Дерри в тайне — а порой и в явь — мечтает сломить ее, растоптать, ведь это значило, что она на ступеньку выше этих недомерков, что стала той, кем им позволено только грезить. Это подпитывало невероятной силой и делало ее устойчивой к ударам судьбы, но вот же дерьмо… Сейчас Беверли действительно в ужасе. А еще она слишком устала, слишком зла и слишком обескуражена — и это опасная смесь. Это порох, засыпанный в бомбу, а бомба — Бев, и боже упаси того, кто поднесет горящую спичку к фитилю.

Девушка трет веки, массирует переносицу, в надежде прогнать глупые мысли. Крошечные пылинки танцуют над лицом Эдди, во дворе пробегают дети, о чем-то крича и чему-то радуясь. Мир набухает, пульсирует, дышит. И Бев не может не подумать о том, какой он живой, жестокий и непредсказуемый. Какой он огромный по сравнению с ней — маленькой, хрупкой, недолговечной. Какой…

Беверли глубоко вдыхает и долго выдыхает через рот. На обратной стороне сетчатки вдруг всплывает образ ее тетки. Та смотрит недовольно, сложив руки на боках, и всем своим видом заявляет, что хочет пробраться в душу Бев, схватить ее совесть в тиски и сжимать, сжимать, сжимать, пока Беверли не даст слабину. Пока не сдастся. Энн всегда выступала в роли напоминания о наличии у Марш неприятной, мерзкой стороны, которую необходимо подавить и уничтожить. Она любила (да и до сих пор любит) говорить Бев, как ей нужно себя вести, а как не стоит. У нее не было своих детей, вот она и пыталась слепить из Бев кого-то, кто походил бы на нее саму. А Беверли противилась. Она всегда будет стоять на своем, не позволит себя переделать в угоду другим — не в ее это характере.

 _«Вся в свою маму»_ , — порой бросает Энн так, словно ей противно; будто это клеймо, походить на мать.

А Бев плевать хотелось на то, что она себе там возомнила. Ее мама — не грязь, и она, Бев, — тоже.

Девушка сверяется с часами. Те предательски отсчитывают чуть меньше пятидесяти минут, отчего хочется закрыть глаза и проснуться, когда все будет в порядке. Она тянется за новой сигаретой, достает ее, но так и не успевает донести до губ. Эдди шевелится на постели, кое-как разлепляет глаза и морщится от яркого света, бьющего по ним. Он болезненно стонет, привыкая к солнечным лучам. Бев роняет косяк, вскакивая с кровати, чтобы сесть поближе к Каспбраку. Марш берет его руку в обе ладони, зачем-то радуясь, что она теплая, — словно ее холод прибавил бы проблем, как же, — и подносит к своей щеке. Эдди поднимает на нее сонный, еще не до конца понимающий происходящее взгляд и чувствует дикую сухость во рту. Бев наблюдает за тем, как раскрываются губы Эдди, но не роняют ни звука. Он жмурится, сжимает руку девушки в ответ, а после еле слышно хрипит ее имя. Звук этот походит на тот, что бывает после приступа астмы. Противный. Ужасно противный.

Эдди откашливается, прочищая горло.

— Бев, я так сильно хочу есть, — надломленно произносит он и смотрит изможденным взглядом.

Беверли кивает пару раз, поправляет ему волосы на лбу, не прерывая зрительного контакта и шепчет:

— Постарайся встать Эдди, нам придется спуститься на кухню. Ты сможешь?

Он сможет, правда ему нужно время.

Эдди приходится высвободить руку из ладоней Бев и предпринять попытку подняться, но тело будто не слушается. Совсем. Одна только мысль, что он даже не может встать, валунами осыпается на грудь, сбивая дыхание и рождая ненависть ко всему на свете. Эдди не просто устал, он измотан. Он весь изранен изнутри, а сердце изглодано кем-то чужим, заслуживающим лишь смерти за тот ад, в котором будет терзаться Каспбрак до самого своего конца.

Не этого он заслуживал!

Парень медленно, аккуратно приподнимается на локтях. Бев в ту же секунду отстраняется, давая ему больше пространства, и Эдди, немного подождав, садится в постели, позже касается босыми ногами холодного пола и так и замирает на месте.

— Пришлось стянуть с тебя кроссовки вместе с носками, — коротко смеется Беверли, глядя на растрепанную макушку друга.

Гнев, не спеша, отступает, пока Эдди молча пялится в пол, находясь в прострации. Ему хочется ответить Марш, но он лишь уголками губ слабо улыбается ей и, наконец, выпрямляется во весь рост. Девушка чувствует, как ей становится легче на душе.

Эдди недоверчиво смотрит на стеклянную бутылку, в которую налита густая, бордовая жидкость. Именно, бордовая, потому что назвать это кровью, у него язык не поворачивается. Да и проще не вешать на это ярлыки, потому что аппетит и так стремительно портится от одного только осознания _что_ ему предстоит выпить. Странно, что ему не сносит крышу при виде крови. Может быть, дело в отсутствии запаха?

Беверли, ухмыляясь, зажигает кончик сигареты. Она не собирается рассказывать Эдди о том, что произошло этой ночью, хотя желание велико. Например, было бы неплохо посмеяться над тем, как кисло Эдди глядит на бутылку с кровью в руках, в то время как еще недавно практически набросился на Ричи, воспринимая его исключительно как пищу.

— Разве никотин не является для вампиров ядом? — невзначай спрашивает Каспбрак, чтобы оттянуть время.

Он не хочется это есть. Его передергивает от мысли, что предстоит поднести это ко рту и выпить. У-жас-но. Омерзительно. Нет.

Хотя, с другой стороны, Эдди безумно голоден. Боже, помоги…

— Никотин — для всех яд, дорогой, — дразнит его Бев, слегка сощурив глаза и хитро улыбнувшись.

Парень фыркает, вновь уставившись на стеклянную бутылку.

— А почему она в бутылке?

— Потому что было бы странно держать у себя в морозилке пакетики с кровью.

— Как будто бутылки с кровью — это не странно… — ворчит Эдди.

Беверли затягивается, подбирая колкие фразочки, которыми можно было бы ответить, но передумывает что-либо говорить. Она лишь ловит взгляд Эдди и приподнимает брови, мол, давай уже, сколько тебя еще ждать. Каспбрак кривит лицо, отсчитывает про себя пять секунд и отвинчивает крышку бутылки. Ему противно до тех пор, пока запах крови не бьет в ноздри, и Эдди, уже не думая, быстро впивается губами в горлышко. Марш вновь смеется, глядя, как жадно пьет парень, опустошая сосуд.

****

***

Оперевшись о калитку, Бев пускает в небо дым, пока Эдди стучит в недавно выкрашенную в белую краску дверь. Ссутулившись и нерешительно уставившись на свою обувь, Каспбрак ждет, когда ему откроет мама и впустит в дом. Вообще-то, он знает, что сперва рванет платина из оханий и аханий, вскриков и фальшивых слез (чтобы надавить на жалость); позже, когда Эдди скажет, что пришел ненадолго — ему всего-то нужно забрать некоторые вещи, — Соня из взволнованной матери превратится в истинную фурию, готовую сожрать с потрохами в порыве слепой ярости. Поэтому Эдди нервно перекатывается с мысков на пятки и водит пальцами по бедру сквозь тонкую ткань карманов брюк.

Соня открывает дверь и хватается за сердце, не забыв при этом издать мученический вздох. Эдди оказывается в ее душных, крепких объятиях раньше, чем успевает это осознать. Миссис Каспбрак тормошит его волосы, целует в висок и обнимает сильнее.

— Мой мальчик, мой Эдди, как я волновалась, ты себе представить не можешь! Как ты мог со мной так поступить?

Обстоятельства были против Эдди, и ничего от него не зависело, но разве маме это объяснишь?

— Ма, я пришел забрать некоторые вещи…

— Ты что, не вернешься в дом?! — визжит Соня, и Эдди на долю секунды жмурится, качнув головой в сторону. Мамин визг так и стоит в ушах, а она продолжает: — Эдди, что происходит?! Я никуда тебя не отпущу!

— Мам, ну все, все, — выпутываясь из ее рук, глухо произносит парень, не глядя маме в глаза. Побаивается. — Я же говорил тебе, это все проект и…

— Прекрати мне врать, Эдвард! Имей совесть, в конце концов!

— Боже, дай мне сил, — подняв голову вверх, молится он, чем вызывает новый всплеск эмоций у Сони.

Они долго спорят, стоя на пороге дома. Эдди кое-как добивается того, что проскальзывает внутрь и подлетает к ступенькам, потому что Соня, наверняка, пыхтя, побежит за ним следом. Ох, она бы так и поступила, если не заметила бы выскочку Беверли Марш, которую в ту же минуту смерила негодующим взглядом, намеренно задерживаясь и акцентируя внимание на стройных, ничем не прикрытых до середины бедер ногах. Та нагло посмотрела в ответ и улыбнулась. У Сони чуть глаза на лоб не полезли от такого хамства.

Она, не медля, поспешила в дом, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок, пусть сучка слышит.

— Эдди! — зовет Соня, поднимаясь по лестнице, топая при этом так, что глухой услышит.

Эдди, отыскав совсем новенькую на вид спортивную сумку (он купил ее та-ак давно, а ни разу не использовал), стал закидывать в нее самое необходимое, вроде пары футболок, джинс, нижнего белья. И пока мама пыталась вбить в его бедную голову что-то о неправильно расставленных приоритетах и отвратительных, увязших на дне социального общества друзьях, Эдди вбежал в ванную в поиске зубной щетки и бритвы. Дверь, прикрывшаяся за ним, ненадолго заглушила вопли матери.

— …почему ты водишься с такими, Эдди? Почему ты не захотел подружиться с тем милым, воспитанным мальчиком — Гэрри?

Вернувшись в комнату и услышав последнюю реплику мамы, Каспбрак скривился, сдерживая рвущееся наружу «и-и-у». Конечно, это было несправедливо и некрасиво по отношению к Гэрри, но в памяти всплыл комментарий Ричи по поводу имечка парня: «Такое имя дают разжиревшие клерки своим питомцам», — и Эдди просто не смог избежать расползающейся улыбки на лице. Хорошо, что Соня этого не замечала, поглощенная своей лекцией о правильных и неправильных поступках.

— _Да ладно вам, — получив целый ворох упреков, возмущался Ричи: — я знаю, что и вы так думаете._

Лузеры тогда отмахнулись, но спорить не стали. Стыдно признаться, но они _действительно так считали_. Ну, Эдди уж точно.

— Неужели ты совсем не задумываешься о будущем, дорогой? — зудела Соня. — Тебе нужны полезные знакомства, а что могут дать эти дворняжки? Только утянут за собой на дно.

Каспбрак, как по команде, тут же выпрямился, напрягся, а с лица вмиг слетела улыбка и брови поползли к переносице. Стрельнув в маму недобрым взглядом, он еле удержался от рвущегося потоком ругательства, чтобы не рассориться с ней окончательно.

Знала ли она, на что пошла Беверли ради него? Как она печется о нем, не отходя ни на шаг. Господи, да она ему (и людям, на которых Эдди мог напасть, будучи не в себе) жизнь спасла.

Как ему хотелось выплеснуть все это на мать, но тогда ведь проблем не оберешься. Эдди так и видел, как Соня тащит его в психушку штата Мэн, пока он пытается вырваться из ее цепкой хватки.

— Они хорошие, — возразил Эдди, и мама на миг прервала свой монолог. — Я устал доказывать это тебе раз за разом.

Соня хмыкнула.

— Что-то ни одного доказательства я не припомню, — и не дав сыну вступиться за друзей, продолжила: — Ну же, дорогой, одумайся, наконец. Они не ровня тебе, как ты этого не понимаешь!

Покончив с вещами и закинув сумку за плечо, Эдди молча прошел мимо матери, которая так и не сумела схватить его за руку. Остановить. Каспбрак сбегал вниз по лестнице, пока Соня отчаянно просила его вернуться. Она поспешила вслед за Эдди, но не успела его нагнать: парень уже пересек порог дома и направлялся к докуривающей сигарету Беверли. Та потушила бычок о калитку, оставляя на ней черный, круглый след, который в недалеком будущем миссис Каспбрак придется отчищать.

— Эдди! Вернись немедленно, ты слышишь меня?!

Парень остановился, раздраженно глянул на Бев, пытающуюся подбодрить его улыбкой и поглаживанием теплой руки на плече, и повернулся к маме. Соня прекратила вопить, вперившись пронзительным, жалобным взглядом в сына, но тот был непреклонен в своем решении.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, мам, но тебе давно пора прекратить пытаться во всем контролировать меня и дать немного свободы. Я не ухожу навсегда, всего лишь на пару дней, и я буду звонить тебе…

— Пару раз в день! — тут же потребовала Соня, принимая безысходность ситуации.

— Хорошо, — согласился Эдди и солгал.

Он ушел, а миссис Каспбрак так и продолжила стоять на месте, провожая сына печальным взглядом. Ей было больно осознавать, что больше Эдди не маленький мальчишка, которого можно схватить за уши и затащить в дом.

*******

В университете Ричи вел себя крайне странно: бросал мимолетные взгляды, в которых мелькала, как думал Каспбрак, обида, и не подходил, а стоило Эдди направиться в его сторону, как тот исчезал из виду в ту же секунду. Эдди жгло от горечи непонимания. Он так сильно хотел схватить Ричи и встряхнуть, как тряпичную куклу, чтобы у того мозги на место встали, и он, наконец, объяснил, что происходит.

Эдди оставил с десяток сообщений и пропущенных звонков, успел поднадоесть Беверли одним и тем же вопросом про Тозиера, да и остальные Лузеры тоже устали пожимать плечами и говорить: «не знаю, не знаю, не знаю». У Каспбрака голова вскипала от этого _не знаю_. В один момент он готов был начать кричать и рвать на себе волосы, но до этого не дошло. Эдди усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться, а после поднапряг мозги и придумал, как подкараулить Тозиера. Конечно, идея была не из гениальных (так, на троечку сгодится), но что ему еще оставалось, когда Ричи вел себя, как мудак, без причины?

— Нет, Эдди, я не буду тебе в _этом_ помогать, — парировала Беверли. — Это тупая идея. Может, ты его чем-то обидел, но уже не помнишь? Просто извинись, и все пройдет.

Очередь в кафетерии стремительно сокращалась, что удивило бы Эдди, не будь он так увлечен попытками уговорить Марш помочь ему. Девушка забрала заказ и направилась к свободному столику, не особо обращая внимание на бубнеж Каспбрака. Тот, схватив оставленный Бев пакетик с соком, поспешил за ней, доказывая, что он уже все перепробовал, а Ричи никак не идет на контакт.

— Я извинялся, хотя уверен, что ни в чем не виноват, потому что мы не ссорились с ним до того, как я стал вампиром! — на последних словах парень понизил голос, чтобы только Беверли могла его услышать.

— Все равно твой план идиотский. Я не буду заманивать его в мужской туалет.

— Я не говорил заманивать его.

— Да, ты сказал: «затолкать Ричи в туалет и запереть дверь».

— Тебе же не сложно, — канючил Эдди. — Ну, пожалуйста, Бевви!

— Нет. Ты себя сам хоть слышишь?

Эдди повертел в руках пакетик с яблочным соком, размышляя над тем, как бы уломать девушку, которая, к слову, стала требовать свой сок обратно.

— Согласишься — отдам, — тихо проговорил Эдди, но по взгляду Марш можно было догадаться, что она о нем думает.

_Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок._

Каспбрак тяжело вздохнул и даже не сразу заметил Майка, выдвинувшего стул и севшего рядом с ним. Кажется, они с Беверли вели невербальный разговор, темой которого выступал Эдди. Это было бы забавно, не будь тот так удручен происходящим.

— Ричи его игнорирует, — пояснила Беверли.

Эдди закатил глаза, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на свисающий с потолка цветок, длинные стебли которого закручивались в причудливых узорах. Он слышал, как коротко смеется Майк и как Бев отпивает сок. Просто, блин, для вида.

— Может, ты где-то накосячил, как обычно? Вы с Ричи без этого не живете.

Если бы это был не Хэнлон, Эдди полез бы с кулаками на него. Но все, что он сейчас мог, это прикусить нижнюю губу и зло жевать ее, намеренно не глядя на друзей.

— Я не виделся с ним после вечеринки, так где я мог накосячить, Майк?

Раздражение в голосе было невозможно скрыть, да и не нужно. Пусть знают, что Эдди злится, что он устал ломать голову над ненужными никому вещами.

К черту Ричи и его загоны без повода. У Каспбрака есть проблемы посерьезнее глупой, необоснованной обиды, и если Тозиер намерен и дальше бегать от него — пожалуйста.

Так он и сказал Майку с Беверли. Те лишь приподняли брови, глянули друг на друга и усмехнулись. Каспбрак сжал ткань толстовки на плече.

— Он предлагает заманить Тозиера в туалет и поговорить с ним там. Конечно, заманивать должна я, — Марш жаловалась Майку так, словно Эдди рядом просто не существовало. — Я уже сказала, что не буду этого делать. Они, как дети, дерущиеся в песочнице за то, у кого кулич лучше получился.

Майк мягко ей улыбнулся, забрал чужой нетронутый картофель фри и обратился к Эдди, уже не ждавшему никакой помощи, да и не желающего ничего, в принципе.

— Я мог бы тебе помочь, если хочешь. Только в туалет затаскивать никого не буду, — засмеялся он.

Эдди уставился на Хэнлона, как на пришельца. Все его слова о Ричи тут же потеряли вес, а вместе с тем свою значимость. Он резво закивал, соглашаясь и в то же время опасаясь, что Майк передумает.

*******

План, придуманный Майком так и не приходит в действие: Эдди сталкивается с Ричи случайным образом. Спустившись с лестницы, Каспбрак мигом сворачивает вправо, намереваясь бежать прямо по коридору, но совсем некстати его взгляд натыкается на знакомую фигуру, неохотно идущую впереди. Ну, конечно, это Ричи с его равнодушно-медленной походкой, кричащей: «плевать мне хотелось, что пара давно началась». Эдди переходит на бег, но только за тем, чтобы ухватиться за безразмерную футболку Тозиера и с силой потянуть ее на себя. Не ожидая ничего подобного и против воли шагая назад, Ричи резко оборачивается, кое-как удерживая равновесие и уже матеря все, на чем свет стоит. Он затыкается, когда встречается со злым взглядом Эдди, и поспешно отводит глаза в сторону, нервно сжимая и разжимая лямку рюкзака.

— Какого черта ты избегаешь меня? — громко и четко произносит Эдди, в упор глядя на парня.

— Я не избегаю тебя.

Эдди практически рычит, доставая телефон из кармана и демонстрируя список звонков, в котором кроме « _Ричи, Ричи, Ричи_ » ничего нет. Он листает этот нескончаемый список прямо напротив носа Тозиера, а тот даже не дергается, чтобы увеличить между ними дистанцию. Мельтешащие пальцы Эдди вот-вот заедут Ричи по лицу.

— Ты игнорируешь ВСЕ мои сообщения и ВСЕ звонки, — повышает голос Каспбрак, и слава богу, что коридор пустой. — Объясни, что происходит, почему ты меня избегаешь?

— Я же сказал, что не избегаю тебя, — заводится Ричи, глядя в чужие глаза и сердясь.

— Да? Тогда как это называется? Как это, блять, называется, когда я пытаюсь связаться с тобой или подойти на перерыве, а ты просто сбегаешь, читаешь и не отвечаешь на сообщения, сбрасываешь звонки? Это такой новый вид взаимоотношений, или я чего-то не догоняю?

Ричи все сильнее сжимает лямку, костяшки белеют, короткие ногти впиваются в ладонь, а Эдди все смотрит своими большими карими глазами и шумно дышит через нос, как будто пробежал марафон или у него вот-вот начнется приступ астмы. Эта мысль пугает, заставляя успокоиться и не срываться на Каспбрака, потому что, по сути, Ричи не имеет на это права. Он все вспоминает Бев и ее гребаное «ДА!», которое выбило в ту ночь почву из-под ног.

Ричи мечтает не чувствовать, но еще сильнее он мечтает высказать Эдди все, что накопилось в нем не только за пару дней, что они не виделись, но и за долгие годы их дружбы, которую так страшно потерять, но терпеть сложнее.

— Ты мог бы и сказать, что вы встречаетесь, — тихо, ядовито говорит Ричи, злясь на себя за то, что собирается использовать их дружбу, как оправдание своей обиды и… ревности, — я думал, мы достаточно близки, чтобы делиться подобными вещами, но теперь мне кажется, что это просто не мое дело. Если вы хотите скрываться, пожалуйста.

Эдди хмурится, пытаясь вникнуть в слова Тозиера, понять их, но на лице его так и написано « _я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь_ ».

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, Ричи, — медленно произносит он, словно разжевывая ребенку еще неизвестное ему понятие.

Ричи цокает, переводит взгляд на потолок, на стену, а после пялится в пол, как будто он понимает побольше Эдди. Возможно, так и есть.

— Я не собираюсь об этом никому говорить, ясно? Тебе не обязательно играть в дурачка.

— Ричи, мать твою, я ни с кем не встречаюсь, что ты, вообще, несешь?!

Эдди больно пихает его рукой, в которой держит телефон, больше не в силах сдерживать рвущееся наружу раздражение вперемешку с гневом. Ричи машинально бьет по чужой руке, отталкивая ее в сторону. Хлопок кажется громче, когда разносится эхом по коридору, утихая где-то вдалеке.

— Бев сказала мне, — признается Тозиер, радуясь и негодуя, что выпалил это.

Возможно, они с Эдди договорились никому не рассказывать об этом, и тогда между ними возникнет небольшая ссора. Да, он дерьмовый друг, но ему больно. Его можно понять.

Ричи чувствует себя виноватым и обманутым одновременно. Хотя никто его не обманывал и не давал никаких надежд.

— Что она тебе сказала?

 _«Почему ты такой непроходимый идиот?»_ — бесится Ричи про себя.

— Она сказала, что вы встречаетесь! — и Эдди дергается от его крика, и лишь на секунду в его взгляде мелькает полное непонимание, но после оно сменяется чем-то темным, недосягаемым. Ричи не знает, что это. Он просто хочет свернуть Каспбраку шею, чтобы тот не вел себя, как ни в чем не повинный придурок. — Той ночью, когда я залез в комнату Беверли, ты был там и, кажется, был нездоров. По крайней мере, так сказала Бев. Я спросил ее, встречаетесь ли вы, и она ответила, что да, Эдди. А потом прогнала меня, потому что ты приболел.

У Эдди в голове складывалась головоломка. Чем четче он понимал, что произошло, тем неутешительнее казался итог. Ричи пришел в ту ночь, когда в Эдди проснулась жажда (или в нем проснулась жажда, когда пришел Ричи, что еще страшнее), и Беверли прогнала Тозиера, что вполне разумно. Но Эдди ничего из этого не помнил. Да и Марш не рассказывала ему об этом, так что…

Дерьмо.

_Дерьмодерьмодерьмо._

Конечно, придурку Ричи взбрело в голову, что они встречаются с Бев! Если бы он залез в комнату какой-нибудь девушке посреди ночи и встретил там Ричи, он бы подумал точно так же, в этом не было ничего удивительного. И Бев соврала, лишь бы скорее отделаться от Тозиера. Вот и все!

Нет, стоп. Зачем Ричи полез к Беверли домой ночью? Именно полез, а не зашел, как положено нормальному человеку.

— Я не встречаюсь с Беверли, — без эмоций выдавил Эдди.

В черепной коробке взрывался Везувий, бушевала Виктория, снося последние крупицы спокойствия.

— А она с тобой, похоже, встречается, — горько усмехнулся Ричи, смотря Эдди прямо в глаза. Да, тот злился, и это будто подначивало Тозиера на более ехидные, колкие фразы, словечки. Чтобы задеть и самому обжечься. Чтобы им двоим было чертовски невыносимо в компании друг друга.

— _Мы_ не встречаемся.

И если Тозиер съязвит еще раз, Эдди его ударит. Он клянется.

Неподалеку, скрипя, открывается дверь, откуда высовывается голова профессора, а после он сам показывается во весь рост. Светлые глаза за линзами очков недобро блестят, губы поджаты в ровную линую, и он с минуты на минуту откроет рот, чтобы прогнать двух идиотов, орущих и выясняющих свои отношения на весь коридор, как будто кроме них здесь никого не существует. Ричи поворачивает голову в сторону мужчины, понимает, что действительно пора сваливать, и, положив ощутимо теплую ладонь Эдди на плечо, подталкивает его спиной к выходу. Каспбрак поддается тихому «пошли», обиженно смахивает руку Ричи со своего плеча, показывая, что он все еще зол и не намерен терпеть ричины прикосновения, даже малейшие, мимолетные.

Они покидают здание в густой, искрящейся от напряжения тишине, пересекают длиннющую дорожку по бокам от которой растут голые кусты и оказываются за территорией университета. Ричи ежится от прохладного, колючего порыва ветра и закуривает сигарету, блаженно прикрывая глаза и облокачиваясь на забор. Лопатки неприятно упираются в пролеты, но Тозиеру плевать, он терпит. Эдди стоит рядом, рассматривая землю под ногами.

— Я на пару должен идти, вообще-то, — напряженно произносит он, все еще не глядя на кудрявого парня по левую руку от него.

Ричи усмехается и вновь затягивается глубоко, с наслаждением, и выдыхает в противоположную от Каспбрака сторону, потому что помнит — у него астма. Этот придурок начнет задыхаться и окончательно сведет Ричи с ума.

— Уже прошло больше получаса, но если хочешь — иди, — безразлично шепчет парень, вглядываясь в серое небо над головой.

— Мне не нужно твое гребаное разрешение, Ричи.

— Ну, так вали, чего привязался? — и бьет подошвой о забор.

Бычится.

— Иногда я тебя просто не переношу, ты знаешь об этом? — Эдди, сощурившись, вскидывает взгляд на Тозиера.

Смотрит в упор, моргая через раз, должно быть, ожидая ответного взгляда и реакции на свои слова. Но он ничего не получает. Ричи умеет строить из себя непроницаемого ублюдка, врезать которому у Каспбрака кулаки чешутся.

— Я от тебя тоже не в восторге, Эдс. Ты тот еще говнюк, но что поделать, мы ведь _друзья_.

И это слово клешнями впивается в горло, сдирая плоть, отравляя воздух. Эдди становится неприятно, и Ричи тоже чувствует, что перегнул палку. Что вложил слишком много пренебрежения в конец фразы.

Но что ему делать теперь? Отмотать время назад? Было бы здорово, только он не в долбанной сказке с говорящими кроликами и Чеширскими котами.

Он не блядская Алиса в Стране чудес.

Эдди мнется поблизости, то сокращая расстояние между ними, то увеличивая. Тозиера это мельтешение немного подбешивает; он тушит бычок носком кроссовок и всем корпусом поворачивается к парню, который шмыгает носом и прячет руки в карманы брюк. Нет, Эдди не холодно — он на взводе. В голове рой мыслей, одна хуже другой. А Ричи рядом — просто заноза в заднице. Он все портит одним только своим присутствием, выводя Каспбрака из себя напрочь.

— Ты весь пропах ею, — шепчет Ричи прямо над ухом Эдди, обдавая горячим дыханием, и парень, резко повернувший к нему голову, удивленно моргает глазами, и чувствует — _чувствует_ , — как кончик чужого носа в паре миллиметров от его.

Эдди определенно не знает, как так вышло, что Ричи оказался непозволительно близко к нему, нарушая все установленные обществом границы личного пространства. И он точно не понимает, как начать дышать заново, потому что в легких уже жжет от недостатка кислорода.

— …Кем? — совсем тихо выдыхает Каспбрак, и Ричи слышит, как тот шумно сглатывает. А еще видит бегающий по его лицу взгляд Эдди. От глаз к губам и обратно.

У Тозиера внутри все сбивается колючим узлом. Тянет и надрывается. Тянет и ноет. И все, на чем держится этот тупой мир, — это темные глаза Эдди, который упрямо смотрит в ответ.

Вообще-то, это шаткая конструкция.

И она вот-вот полетит к херам.

— Беверли.

Эдди вдруг опускает голову, щекоча ноздри и щеки Тозиера своими густыми, идеально растрепанными волосами, и поддается вперед, чтобы упереться лбом в выпирающие ключицы Ричи, чтобы ощутить холод его оголенной кожи под собой, как прежде, как _обычно_. Но нет. Эдди неожиданно делает шаг назад, а потом еще и еще, поднимает острый взгляд карих глаз на Ричи, по-прежнему неправильно-близко стоящего рядом с ним и думает, что не станет объяснять парню, почему его толстовка пропахла духами Беверли.

Почему _вся_ его одежда пахнет ими.

«Я не обязан», — уверяет себя Эдди, вспоминая, как бросил спортивную сумку в шкаф Бев, в котором она всегда оставляет флакон с духами для приятного аромата, и даже не знал об этом.

— Я переехал к ней ненадолго, — вырывается у него неосознанно, и Каспбрак готов накинуть на себя петлю, настолько он придурок.

У Ричи лицо некрасиво кривится на долю секунды, а глаза словно темнеют. Это маленькое безумие обожать, когда тот бесится. Когда смотрит _вот так_ , будто сорвется и задушит. Загрызет к чертовой матери от ярости.

Ну и пусть.

Эдди бы не стал противиться.

— Зачем?

— Так получилось, — жмет парень плечами и хватает рюкзак с земли.

— _Зачем?_ — давит Ричи, требуя незамедлительного ответа.

— У нас проект.

И большей глупости Эдди в жизни, наверное, не говорил.

— Какой?

— Да что ты приебался, Тозиер? Такой, какой надо.

Ричи хмыкает, качает головой — кудри его беспорядочно прыгают туда-сюда, и Эдди не может оторвать от них взгляда, никогда не мог, — скользит пальцами по макушке, приглаживая волосы, и больше не смотрит на Каспбрака. Он проходит мимо него широкими, быстрыми шагами и даже не оборачивается на Эддино «ну и катись, мудак!», не реагирует. А Эдди крошит комки грязи на земле, сбивая подошву о нее, фыркает и возводит глаза к небу.

Ричи злится из-за какой-то фигни, разве после этого Каспбрак сможет поделиться с ним самым важным? Разве он может надеяться, что его поймут?

Эдди вздыхает. За что Вселенная возненавидела его?


	4. IV

Ричи валяется на чужой кровати, болтая ногой по воздуху и пускает дым в потолок. На пару секунду мир подергивается той серой дымкой, а после вновь становится четким до безобразия, и Ричи приходится давить злость в себе, обманываясь тем, что все проходит. А пока в комнате тихо, прохладно и хорошо; пока он один на один со своими демонами, что дерут черепную коробку безостановочно и вопят, подобно скотобойне, Тозиер шлет реальность к чертовой матери и всецело отдается зудящим, изъедающим душу мыслям. Пусть терзают и вонзаются тысячами ножевых, толчками выпуская гниющую истину наружу. Ричи как-нибудь переживет эту боль, перевяжет глубочайшие раны потуже и покажет средний палец небу. А там, кому он предназначен, разберутся.

Парень фальшиво, немного нервно смеется, накручивая темные кудри на палец, оттягивая и собирая их раз за разом. Сбоку от него оживает телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ричи неохотно тянется за ним и без особого интереса читает сообщения от Беверли.

 _Бевви:_  
6:16am: «Пожалуй, я схожу со Стэном в церковь, если ты вдруг однажды начнешь вести себя не как полный кретин».

6:17am: «И перестань, наконец, ходить в одной футболке, пока не слег с температурой».

6:17am: «Индюк».

Ричи усмехается про себя, затягивается и откладывает аппарат в сторону, ничего не ответив подруге. Но сознание подбрасывает ему острый взгляд карих глаз, и Тозиер мигом меняется в лице. Хмурится, но еще не бесится. Это прогресс. Он чувствует себя одураченным; в пальцах так и колет от желания схватить телефон и набрать номер Бев, чтобы спросить, зачем она солгала. Зачем оставила его со сквозным ранением меж ребер, словно ей было позволено стрелять в Ричи. Уничтожать необоснованной ложью. Ему порой так сложно понять, что творится в головах людей. Какие бесы танцуют в них, заставляя врать и ошибаться. Поступать неправильно раз за разом.

Да, у Ричи свои демоны. И да, они сжирают его с каждым днем без остатка, а он, идиот, не противится, потому что устал.

Получается, они тоже устали?

А может, просто весь мир решил слететь с катушек и станцевать джайв на его нервах. Весь в мир в лице Эдварда Каспбрака, которого хочется и убить, и поцеловать одновременно. И не просто поцеловать, а всю душу из него высосать, чтобы знал, как Тозиеру паршиво каждый раз от одной только мысли, что он с девчонкой. Пусть и с Бев, ну и что.

Ну. И. Что.

Ричи вскакивает с кровати так, что она надрывно скрипит. В глаза бросается сеть из красных ниток на стене напротив. Опустошенный мыслями и переживаниями, парень тупо рассматривает заметки и фотографии приклеенные скотчем на карте штата Мэн, словно видит их впервые. Он улыбается уголками губ. Не в первый раз думает: _как в детективных триллерах_. И вспоминает, как сильно Майк обожает свое творение, да и будущую профессию тоже. Ричи встает, подходит к карте вплотную и невесомо касается туго натянутой красной нити. Дергает ее, наблюдая, как она дрожит с секунду и вновь выпрямляется. Да, мир определенно сходит с ума в неугомонном танце с Дьяволом, ведь малейшее напоминание о существовании вампиров выбивает воздух из легких, принуждая сжаться и трястись. Но Ричи охотник. Все, что ему остается, это свести брови к переносице и поджать губы, потому что другие охотники, узнай об этом, не потерпят его слабости.

Коридор заполняет шум знакомого говора и шагов. Ричи поворачивает голову к дверному проему, как в нем, немного погодя, появляется Майк, следом Билл и Бен. Майк хлопает Тозиера по плечу, здороваясь, и кидает рюкзак на свою постель, в то время как Денбро, заметив заполненную окурками банку из-под энергетика у себя на кровати, хмурится и бросает на Ричи недовольный взгляд.

— Я тысячу раз просил тебя, не свинячить, Ричи.

Тозиер ухмыляется, вновь уставившись на карту, словно выискивая на ней нечто важное. Вообще-то, так и есть. Уже несколько недель ребята пытаются найти связь между пропавшими людьми в Дерри и некоторых других городах. Пока безуспешно, к сожалению.

Билл прибирается на кровати, наговаривая себе что-то под нос, очевидно, ругательства в сторону Ричи. Бен подходит к другу, также внимательно всматриваясь в карту, и с хлюпающим звуком отпивает сок.

— Ты сегодня рановато, Ричи. Решил пары прогулять? — интересуется Майк, стягивая с себя толстовку и оставаясь в одной белой футболке.

Тозиер неохотно жмет плечами, желая избавится от мыслей о причине его несвоевременного появления здесь.

— Эй, что стряслось? — пихает его в бок Бен, заглядывая светлыми, пронзительными глазами прямо в глаза Ричи.

— Ничего, — заверяет он друзей и отводит неловкий взгляд в самый низ карты.

Там ничего нет, судя по отсутствующим надписям на чистой зеленой части штата. Бен переглядывается с Майком, который, к слову, знает чуть больше всех здесь присутствующих, но молчит. Билл же, по-прежнему недовольный оставленным Ричи мусором, ворчит, что раз Тозиер _столько_ выкурил, значит точно что-то произошло. Ричи лишь закатывает глаза, нервно выдыхая.

— Не разводите здесь курятник, девчонки, — в привычной ему манере, начинает растягивать слова Ричи, пародируя очередного ведущего ток-шоу. — А то с таким количеством заботы, которое вы излучаете, у вас скоро члены поотваливаются.

— Дебил, — брезгливо плюется Билл, пока Майк с Беном коротко смеются, и открывает окно, чтобы проветрить комнату.

Холод резким порывом врывается в помещение, лижет оголенные участки тела парней и проникает до самых костей, вызывая ворох мурашек. Майк просит немедленно закрыть окно, зачем-то хватаясь за толстовку, а Ричи думает, пусть его продует к чертовой матери. Пусть холод вонзится в клетки и омертвит их, или хотя бы остудит плавящиеся мозги Тозиера.

Форточка затворяется с приглушенным хлопком, но секундная слабость продолжает нашептывать Ричи о своем существовании, словно кислотой разъедая нутро. Эта хренотень никогда его не оставит, будет напоминать о себе, пока не сведет с ума окончательно. Наверное, однажды Тозиер где-то по-крупному накосячил, раз такое дерьмо прилипло к нему и не отлипает.

— Кстати, Стэн скоро придет. Постарайтесь не вываливать на него всю информацию, которую мы только знаем, договорились?

Бен охотно соглашается с другом, Майк лишь кивает головой, а Ричи по-прежнему недоволен затеей Денбро: раскрывать Стэну правду было плохой идеей. Хотя изначально, он сам пытался втянуть в это Уриса, но чем больше парень не верил ему, тем яснее Ричи осознавал — все правильно. Не нужно вешать это еще и на друзей, достаточно того, что они вчетвером подвергают себя риску. И ради чего?

У Билла были свои мотивы на этот счет, как и у Майка. Беном же двигал лишь интерес, а Тозиер просто случайно стал свидетелем их беседы и заявил, что готов помогать, но на вопрос «почему?» ответа не находил. Возможно, ему было скучно, а может, он всего лишь хотел отвлечься, теперь уже и не вспомнить.

— Балабол, в частности это касается тебя, — открыто заявил Денбро, на что Тозиер без особого энтузиазма кивнул.

Он задумался над тем, почему Урис не верил ему, переворачивал все факты и доказательства с ног на голову, придумывая всему вполне реалистичное оправдание, а стоило Биллу впервые заикнуться о вампирах, как тут же принял горькую правду, соглашаясь стать частью их тайной «тусовки». Тозиера это, честно говоря, немного расстраивало. Если заглянуть в далекое прошлое, то можно откопать там маленькую, совсем не значительную деталь — Ричи был первым лучшим другом Стэна до появления Лузеров. Так что сама мысль, что Урис доверился Биллу, а не ему — удручала. Но, по крайней мере, Тозиер взял обещание с парней, что они ничего не расскажут Эдди и Бев. Незачем подвергать их опасности. Может, с Беверли и были сомнения, ведь она сама кому хочет зад надерет, но Каспбрак… С ним не возникало никаких сомнений: Ричи скорее убьет кого-нибудь, чем позволит Эдди втянуться в этот бестолковый, сумасшедший мир, в котором обитают существа пострашнее людей.

В дверь негромко стучат, а после в комнату входит Стэн, и Ричи не в первый раз думает, что этому парню не место в обшарпанном помещении общежития. Это дурацкая аура аристократа, которая присутствовала в Урисе со времен их знакомства, по-прежнему выбешивает Тозиера временами. Но сегодня почему-то особенно.

— Стэнни, дорогой, ты приперся не на собрание чиновников, чего вырядился, как пижон?

Урис, вопреки своему виду, показывает Ричи средний палец и шлет того нахрен.

 _Так-то лучше_ , — думает Балабол и хмыкает.

День, как и вечер, тянется медленно, словно чертова жвачка. По большей части говорит Майк, рассказывая о том, что ему удалось нарыть за последнюю неделю. Хорошего мало, если честно. Он показывает фотографию Эстер Моейр, милой, юной девушки, улыбающейся так широко и искренне, что неприятно тянет в груди. Ричи обдает липким холодом, когда он слышит, как умерла Эстер. Он мельком глядит на своих друзей и замечает в их выражении лиц те же нотки зябкого ужаса, что шевелятся в нем. Ричи пытается оградить себя от всепоглощающего страха и ненависти, возводит внутренний барьер, который слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять напору извне. Страх тянется острыми клешнями к глотке, вонзаясь в нее и сдавливая, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, потому что Ричи неожиданно для себя думает о том, что такое может произойти с Эдди, и эта дерьмовая мысль сшибает разом, выдергивая из реальности напрочь. Перед глазами крупным планом дрожит картинка, где Каспбраку живьем вырывают кишки, что плашмя ложатся на грязную землю; где пальцы, сжимая горло, чертят толстые кровавые линии, и Эдди выдыхает кровавый пузырь, что звучно лопается в голове Тозиера. В его больших, карих глазах что-то тухнет подобно фитилю, и Ричи вдруг остро осознает, что Каспбрак умер.

Эдди больше нет.

Ричи распахивает глаза и с дикой скоростью вертит головой, крепко, до боли в веках зажмурившись. Ребята смотрят на него удивленно, но только Билл подает голос, встревоженно интересуясь, что случилось.

Что с Ричи?

_Что с тобой не так?_

— Все нормально, — сипло отвечает он, пялясь на свои колени, а после вскакивает, хватая телефон на ходу, и небрежно бросает: «скоро вернусь».

Майк по инерции шагает за ним, пока не замирает неподалеку от двери. Хлопает глазами, переводит вопрошающий взгляд на парней, замечая, как Бен жмет плечами.

— Он сегодня сам не свой, — тихо подмечает Билл, уставившись в дверной проем.

— С Эдди вроде как поссорился, — в тон ему отвечает Хэнлон, и в комнате ненадолго повисает тишина.

Ричи крепко сжимает в руке телефон, словно в попытке сломать его, раздавить. В висках пульсирует смятение по нарастающей, и беспокойный разум подбрасывает одну единственную верную на тот момент мысль — позвонить.

Позвонить Эдди и услышать его истерический, злой голос.

Но потом Тозиер резко останавливается, буравя взглядом пустой коридор, и думает, что это ненормальная мысль. Ненормальное чувство. Ненормальное поведение. Представить смерть друга и сорваться в тот же момент. Так не поступают.

_Это чересчур._

Но Ричи так сильно хочется послать все к чертовой матери и набрать его номер. И, быть может, даже извиниться.

Он, наверняка, больной. Неугомонный и неправильный.

_Ненормальный._

Тозиер пытливо глядит на аппарат в своей ладони и, набравшись мужества, звонит, но не Эдди, а Бев. Спустя пару гудков на другом конце линии слышится расслабленны голос Марш, пожалуй, приправленный весельем.

 _— Ричи.  
_  
— Бев.

И замолкает. Сипло дышит так, что Беверли не приходится вслушиваться, чтобы уловить тотальное напряжение в друге. Он словно борется с гнетущим желанием выговориться или на крайний случай позвать Эдди к телефону. Позволить себе последнее — это как шагнуть с вертолета и без парашюта. Глупо и самоубиственно.

_— В чем дело, Рич?_

На сегодняшний день это самый сложный вопрос, которые ему только задавали, и он понятия не имеет, что следует отвечать.

— Я не знаю, — признается Тозиер и топчется на месте, словно его неловкость могла увидеть Марш.

Наверное, у этой девушки очень хорошо развито шестое чувство, раз она, понизив голос, так проникновенно, понимающе говорит:

_— Я могу позвать Эдди, если ты хочешь._

Ричи ничего не успевает произнести. С раскрытым ртом он давится воздухом сразу же, как слышит недовольный возглас Каспбрака: «путь идет нахрен, я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать!».

Это разом срывает заросшую спокойствием ярость.

— Нет, не надо. Пусть сам катится к чертям собачьим, — и сбрасывает вызов.

Внутри кипит и копошится, тянет густой темной жижей, выплескиваясь в полые органы, перекрывая к ним кровоток. Сейчас Тозиер больше всего на свете ненавидит только две вещи: блядский звонок Беверли и знание, что Эдди рядом с ней.

Он что, постоянно с ней?!

Ричи рычит и с огромным усилием воли не кидает телефон в стену. В конце концов у него и так слишком много проблем, чтобы добавлять к ним еще и покупку нового аппарта.

В груди ураганом мечется злость, а в горле словно удушливо пухнут гланды. Тозиер не сразу понимает, что в уголках глаз начинают скапливаться слезы. Он мигом трет веки, с силой надавливая на глазные яблоки, быть может, в беспомощной попытке продавить их, и стыдливо оглядывается вокруг. Никого нет. Никто не видит плачущего Ричи Тозиера, но от этого не становится спокойнее на душе.

Однажды он не сдержится и признается Каспбраку, как сильно он ненавидит любить его. Да, именно так. Он скажет это и трусливо сбежит, заранее догадываясь, что все потерял.

Вот тогда буря внутри утихнет, уступая место абсолютной тишине и густому мраку.

Ричи громко шмыгает носом и покидает общежитие, забыв об обещании вернуться.

*******

Беверли пристально смотрит на напряженное лицо Эдди и раздувает жвачку, которая смачно лопается и прилипает к ее красным губам. Все еще не сводя глаз с игнорирующего ее взгляды Каспбрака, девушка сковыривает остатки жевательной резинки со рта вместе с отпечатками помады и крутит между пальцами, создавая липкий шарик.

Эдди не выдерживает, говорит:

— Что, Бев? Ты смотришь так, словно я совершил преступление и не признаюсь в этом. Из тебя вышел бы отличный коп, может, переведешься на факультет к Майку? — и вздыхает раздраженно, развалившись на столе и уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтей.

Беверли хмыкает, играясь с розоватым шариком, и произносит то, что заставляет Эдди вздрогнуть, вытянуть шею и впиться в нее недоумевающим взглядом.

— Тебе нравится Ричи.

И это даже не вопрос. Это прямая констатация факта, сбивающая мозги в лепешку и срывающая испуганный выдох.

У Эдди мелко подрагивают пальцы, пока он тщетно пытается собрать мысли в порядок, но их словно сшибло и размазало. У него ничего не выходит, а между тем девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает.

— Пожалуйста, только не перебивай меня сейчас, ладно?

Марш не дожидается кивка Каспбрака, потому что тот слишком смущен и подавлен. И все же она выдерживает театральную паузу, а когда начинает говорить, то выглядит так, словно смакует каждое сказанное ею слово. Бев будто наслаждается, раскрывая давно известную ей истину, в то время как у Эдди неприятно колет под ребрами и щемит сердце. Он весь сжимается, чувствуя себя маленьким и беззащитным, неготовым к режущей слух правде.

— Я знаю вас слишком давно, и если поначалу мне казалось, что вы просто дурачитесь, изображая излишнюю привязанность друг к другу, то со временем многое встало на свои места. Возможно, не все это видят, но, Эдди, вы не похожи на друзей ни на грамм. Боже, если так выглядит дружба, то, наверное, с миром что-то не так. — Каспбрак думает, что, вообще-то, да, мир давно бесповоротно свихнулся — взять даже тех самых вампиров, разве это ли не безумие? — Вы с Ричи повернуты друг на друге, и иногда это подбешивает, буду честна. Но я не понимаю, почему вы ходите вокруг да около. Почему просто не взять и не разобраться? Не признаться ему?

Эдди выпучивает глаза, шумно вдыхая через нос и более не дыша. Он, не моргая, смотрит Беверли прямо в глаза, а та расслаблена и уверена в себе настолько, что Каспбрака вот-вот стошнит.

— Ты сошла с ума, Беверли, — на выдохе бормочет Эдди, впиваясь короткими ногтями в мягкую кожу пальцев.

— Нет, дорогой, это вы сошли с ума. Не замечаете очевидного, или попросту не признаетесь себе в этом. — Неожиданно она звонко хохочет, разрезая своим смехом накалившуюся атмосферу. Эдди непонимающе хлопает глазами, отрываясь и по новой впиваясь ногтями в ладони, оставляя красные полумесяцы. — Боже, даже Билл начинает догадываться, что между вами творится какая-то херня, а не обычная дружба.

Эдди, стушевавшись, отводит неловкий взгляд в сторону. Он смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза проницательной Марш. Но девушка не намерена останавливаться на полпути только потому, что Каспбраку, знаете ли, неудобно говорить о чем-то подобном.

Она решает добить последним вопросом, не давая Эдди и шанса перевести тему. Судя по раскрывшимся губам, ошеломленному взгляду и стремительно краснеющей шее, ей это удается сполна.

— Тебе нравится Ричи?

Сперва Эдди не может выдавить и слова.

Зачем она спрашивает, если совершенно недавно утверждала это как нечто само собой разумеющееся?

Зачем Беверли заставляет его переживать бурю эмоций и, к слову, не самых приятных?

Зачем?

У парня голова вскипает. Он ойкает, отдергивая руку от ладони, и видит глубокую, фиолетово-красную ранку на светлой коже. Мельчайшими бусинками кровь медленно скапливается поверх раны, заполняя ее.

— Это бред, Бев. Мы же друзья, черт возьми…

— А что в этом такого? — словно не понимая, невинно хлопает ресницами девушка. — Из друзей в любовников многим лучше, чем из любовников в друзей, не находишь?

Эдди смущается, переваривая услышанное, а когда вновь поднимает неуверенный взгляд карих глаз, то видит, как Марш хищно улыбается уголками губ.

— Что? — совсем по-детски спрашивает он, удивляясь резкой перемене в лице Беверли.

Подперев подбородок рукой, та расплывается в практически жуткой для Эдди улыбке. Глаза рыжеволосой блестят, словно она знает самое сокровенное и еще никому не доступное.

Пожалуй, так и есть.

— Ты так и не сказал «нет», Эдди.

И сердце ухает прямиком в живот.


	5. V

Да, он не сказал «нет». Он вообще ничего не смог выговорить после этого. Эдди словно замкнуло на медленно нарастающем в груди ужасе. И это был не тот ужас, что при нападении, нет. Это сродни чувству, когда что-то предназначенное тебе ускользает, и ты находишься в подвешенном состоянии между тихим отчаянием и громогласной, надрывной болью, сдавливающей сердце. Это как бежать впереди всех со знанием, что все давно остались позади, и улыбаться, заметив красную ленту, но в последний момент споткнуться о собственные ноги и с позором грохнуть на землю, наблюдая, как мимо твоего лица мелькает чужая обувь; как тебя опережают в считанные секунды, и теперь ты точно знаешь — ты проиграл.

Эдди думает, что если бы даже Ричи любил его в ответ, они все равно не смогли бы быть вместе. Он гребанный вампир, и представить их набирающие оборот отношения просто невозможно. Он ведь погубит Ричи. Он убьет его, даже не поняв этого, в приступе голода или дикой ярости. И тогда все погаснет, как гаснет сейчас при одной только мысли, что это Эдди причина смерти Ричи Тозиера.

Каспбрак вскидывает мутный взгляд на Бев, которая что-то печатает в телефоне. Он смотрит на нее долгие-долгие минуты размышлений и образов, всплывающих в голове, и вдруг задумывается — у Беверли никого нет.

У Беверли, такой солнечной, волевой и прекрасной, никого нет.

Эдди напрягает мозги, все пытаясь сообразить хотя бы одного кавалера, приударившего за ней, но тщетно. Может, парни и были, может, она просто не рассказывала о них, но Марш никогда ни с кем не встречалась. И это делает глубокий надрез в области груди. Каспбрак задерживает дыхание — вдыхает, а выдохнуть не может, — сознание острой стрелой пронзает мысль: все это намеренно. Отношения человека с вампиром иррациональны. Они ведут лишь к одному исходу.

Парень ежится, словно от холода, и Марш замечает это.

— Что не так? — мягко, негромко спрашивает она.

— Бев, мы не можем быть с ним вместе.

И голос Эдди походит на голос человека, давящего в себе порыв заплакать.

Отчаяние дерет глотку похлеще дешевого виски. Беверли смотрит на друга взволнованно и думает. Думает о чем-то слишком печальном, плохом — Эдди это видит прекрасно. Ему достаточно потухшего взгляда Марш, чтобы все понять.

А еще он усмехается себе мысленно: хватило же смелости _или глупости_ сказать.

Наверное, ему больше не нужно волноваться о том, стоит ли признаться Ричи во всем и покончить с изводящими сердце чувствами, потому что ответ найден — не стоит. Теперь это бесполезно, ненужно.

_Эгоистично._ И подло.

Единственное, что он сможет урвать напоследок, — это поцелуй. А чертов поцелуй уж точно не стоит дружбы с Ричи.

Хотя, в особо угнетающие душу моменты, иногда Эдди думал обратное. Но ему хватало совести не допустить ошибки.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

_О, нет, нет, конечно, я не уверен! Я не хочу быть в этом уверен, но нет ни одной зацепки, заставившей бы меня сомневаться!_

— Эдди?

— Потому что это плохо закончится! — чуть ли не кричит Каспбрак, резко, с щемящей болью глядя на Марш.

Она тянет руку к рукам Эдди, нежно касается его локтя и подбадривающе, слабо улыбается. Иногда Эдди хочется поднять голову и поблагодарить Бога за самую лучшую в мире подругу, но не сейчас. Сейчас он чувствует себя разбитым.

— Когда ты научишься полностью контролировать себя — а ты научишься, — то сможешь быть с тем, кого любишь, не страшась этого. Обещаю, Эдди.

И в этих словах заключено столько любви и нежности, что Каспбрак сдается. Он, положив свою ладонь на пальцы Бевви и легонько сжав их, с приятной грустью улыбается ей в ответ, а после встает и подходит к девушке, чтобы обнять ее.

Марш жмется щекой к его щеке, медленно водит по каштановым волосам и обнимает так крепко, как только может.

— Тогда почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься, Беверли? — совсем тихо шепчут ей куда-то в затылок, обдавая волосы теплым дыханием.

Она пожимает плечами, на секунду теряя красивую улыбку.

— Просто еще никого не полюбила, наверное.

В груди щекочет, ноет. Девушка сама не уверена, врет ли она.

— А если полюбишь человека? — Эдди закрывает глаза, ощущая тонкий, сладкий аромат исходящий от рыжеволосой. Нечто цветочное с цитрусовым, смешиваясь между собой, расслабляют, и этот запах, безусловно, сочетается с Марш.

— Хоть оборотня, — смеется девушка, твердо зная, что их не существует. — Я лишу себя счастья, Эдди. Ни за что. И ты не лишай.

Последние слова она говорит еле слышно, и Эдди чувствует, что в них собрано самое главное, словно Марш не просто просит его о чем-то, а настаивает, призывая к действию.

_Поторопись, Эдди._

Каспбрак молчит. Он в самом деле не знает, как поступить.

****

***

— Уже час прошел, а Ричи все не отвечает на мои звонки и сообщения. Где его черти носят, а? — то ли у друзей, то ли у себя интересуется Майк, озадаченно всматриваясь в заполненный вызовами экран телефона.

Стэн, забравшийся на кровать Билла и усевшийся по-турецки так, что стрелки классических, слегка зауженных книзу брюк практически сгладились на бедрах, шуршит листам бумаги и, не отрываясь от них, равнодушно произносит:

— Ты говорил, что он поссорился с Эдди. Если это действительно так, то есть только два варианта, где Ричи может быть: у Эдди (и Урис усмехается) или где-нибудь с бутылкой бурбона.

Бен внезапно ввинчивается в Стэна недоумевающим и, вместе с тем, раздраженным взглядом. Билл замечает это и приоткрывает рот, в попытке предотвратить конфликт, но не успевает.

— Ричи не гребанный алкоголик, который напивается после каждой ссоры с Эдди…

— Как раз-таки именно это он и делает, — отрезает Стэн.

Бен, раздосадованно хмыкнув, поспешно складывает тетради и книги в рюкзак и, не реагируя на возгласы Билла успокоиться и не сходить с ума, покидает помещение без лишних слов, даже не глянув на парней, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на хмурое лицо Стэна, который все же решил оторваться от своих долбанных конспектов.

Билл оборачивается к Майку, который, к слову, тоже собирается уйти. Надев толстовку и накинув сверху легкую ветровку, Хэнлон проверяет карманы брюк, дабы ничего не забыть, и, опережая рвущийся вопрос Билла, говорит:

— Я тоже пойду, поищу Ричи.

Дверь за ним бесшумно закрывается.

Денбро цокает, громко хлопнув себя по бедрам и вперив недовольный взгляд в Уриса, который намеренно не обращает внимания на Билла.

— Ну, молодец, Стэн, — ворчит он, наконец удосуживаясь упрямого взгляда Уриса.

Ноздри того на мгновение раздуваются — злится, гаденыш, — а светлые, в крапинку глаза неотрывно смотрят прямо на Денбро, которому вдруг становится неприятно. Быть пойманным цепким, внимательным взглядом Уриса — словно стать добычей змеи. Билл ненадолго отворачивается, бесстрастно разглядывая скучные стены комнаты, пока тихие, отчего-то колкие слова кудрявого не задевают его.

— Если хочешь, можешь догнать Майка и помочь ему с поисками Ричи. — И совсем не в своем характере ядовито бросает: — Давай, иди.

И отворачивается, усердно вчитываясь в свои блядские конспекты так, что у Билла челюсти сводит от негодования. Он одним рывком хватает Стэна за белоснежный, идеально выглаженный воротник рубашки и тянет на себя, слыша, как гулко мнется бумага в руках парня. Тот с пару секунд непонимающе хлопает ресницами, уставившись в злое лицо Билла, а после резко поворачивает голову и кричит:

— Блядь, Денбро, Саймон убьет меня! — он сильнее мнет бумагу, не осознавая этого. — Это его конспекты!

— Да мне насрать, — рычит Билл, вновь дергая Уриса на себя.

— А мне нет!

И вопль Стэна на секунду оглушает парня. Урис с силой толкает его в плечо, но тот, кажется, не поддается, только, раз качнувшись, тянется ближе. Стэну приходится удерживать его рукой на до смешного небольшом расстоянии и сверлить яростным взглядом.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — чеканит Билл, требуя незамедлительного ответа, но Урис угрюмо молчит.

Прищурившись и сведя брови к переносице, он сипло дышит через нос. Грудь заметно вздымается и опускается, пока раскаленная тишина нависает над ними.

— Отвали от меня, слышишь? — шипит Стэн. — Отцепись!

И бьет по новой в обтянутое черной водолазкой плечо. Им обоим немного больно от удара костяшками по кости, но кривятся они явно не от этого. Всего минуту, долгую, тягучую минуту они буравят друг друга тяжелым взглядом, а после Билл хватается за чужой ремень и дергает Уриса на себя, впиваясь в его нижнюю губу и проникая глубже. Он целует грубо, зло, словно пытаясь вместить в этот жест весь свой гнев. Стэн кусает того и тут же скользит кончиком языка по маленькой ранке, еще не наполненной кровью, и Билл тихо, гортанно стонет. Сталкиваться горячими языками во рту и грудью снаружи _приятно_. Билл все дергает за пряжку ремня, тянет на себя, как будто пытается не просто прижать Уриса к себе, а впитать его целиком. Без остатка.

Причмокивающие звуки коротких поцелуев кружат голову, возбуждая. Мир затягивает нечто пылающе-темное, густое, а низ живота стягивает предвкушением. Денбро упивается приглушенными стонами Стэна, отпускает его воротник и медленной дорожкой проводит теплой ладонью по щеке, пока не зарывается в мягкие кудри, слегка оттягивая их. Стэн отрывается от Билла — тонкая нить слюны растягивается и рвется, — и тот невесомо целует его подбородок, пока Урис не приподнимает голову, позволяя выцеловывать свою шею.

Денбро кусает молочную кожу, лижет ее, чувствуя, как быстро бьется венка под ней, и недолго посасывает. Совсем скоро на месте укуса расцветет багровым бутоном засос, но сейчас Биллу не до этого. Он целует все ниже и ниже, чертя кончиком носа рваную линию, щекоча, а Стэн закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь.

— Так что с тобой? — тихо-тихо шепчет Билл, и из-под ресниц смотрит на подбородок Стэна, ведь за запрокинутой головой ничего более не разглядеть.

Урис меньше всего на свете хочет ответить сейчас. Он приоткрывает глаза, расфокусировано мазнув по линии соприкосновения стены и потолка, и не хотя давит из себя:

— Просто измотался, забей, ладно?

Но не добавляет желанное: _продолжай._

_Продолжайпродолжайпродолжай, пожалуйста._

Билл горячо дышит в шею, опаляя ее, и наблюдает за тем, как дергается кадык Уриса, когда тот говорит и сглатывает. Он касается прозрачной пуговицы, чувствуя, как пальцы Стэна впиваются в его плечо, наверняка, оставляя на ней красные пятна; второй же рукой он греет часть лица Билла, самозабвенно водя большим пальцем по скуловой дуге.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ненавидишь Ричи, — хрипло произносит Денбро, при каждом своем слове касаясь шеи парня мягкими, опухшими от поцелуев губами.

Ох, блять.

Стэн закатывает глаза, смыкает веки и жалобно скулит.

— Ты действительно хочешь поговорить о Ричи, пока раздеваешь меня?

Нет.

Билл определенно не хочет. А после слов Стэна, после того, _как_ он это говорит, Денбро приникает к оголенным ключицам, оставляя влажный след и в спешке разделывается с чертовыми пуговицами.

Урис льнет к макушке Билла, целует и прячет довольную улыбку в ней.

****

***

Эдди одиноко сидит развалившись на диване в полумраке, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в ножку журнального столика. Беверли куда-то ушла, пообещав вскоре вернуться, но Эдди кажется, что он уже давно потерял счет времени.

В какой-то степени ему нравится находиться в абсолютной тишине и темноте наедине со своими мыслями. Это даже расслабляет, пока дверной звонок не режет слух. Резко и жестко. Неожиданно. Каспбрак вздрагивает, поворачивает голову в сторону прихожей и тупо пялится в черное полотно, но звон повторяется, и он начинает соображать, что, вообще-то, стоит подойти к двери.

И делает он это, очевидно, зря, потому что на пороге встречается с рассерженным и в тоже время невероятно уставшим взглядом Ричи Тозиера, от которого воняет алкоголем за милю. Эдди, конечно, утрирует, но ему действительно противно ощущать этот запах в ноздрях, особенно, если учесть то, что после обращения рецепторы обострились и запахи, звуки, вкусы стали ярче, глубже.

Каспбрак кривится, все еще не пропуская Тозиера в дом. Тот молчит, вперившись тяжелым взглядом в Эдди, словно дай ему волю, и он убьет друга.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Беверли, позови ее.

Небрежно. Противно. Колюче.

Эдди морщится, слегка сощурив глаза.

— Она ушла недавно, — Ричи как-то странно дергается, хлопает по заднему карману джинс и достает оттуда пачку сигарет. — Можешь подождать ее, — неуверенно добавляет Эдди и отступает назад, намереваясь закрыть дверь.

Ричи этого не допускает.

— Здесь?

И брови его насмешливо ползут вверх, хотя на лице все еще читается злость и обида.

Эдди себя виноватым не считает. С этой мыслью, он скомкано, ядовито бросает:

— Хоть здесь, где хочешь, мне плевать.

Ричи быстро убирает пачку обратно и прежде, чем до Каспбрака доходит, делает шаг навстречу. Теперь они стоят на одной ступеньке, только чертов Тозиер вновь выше него, и это бесит. Да, ужасно бесит в таких ситуациях. Эдди хотел бы быть выше только за тем, чтобы во время ссоры смотреть на него сверху-вниз и усмехаться, как это любит делать Ричи.

— Впусти меня в дом, Каспбрак.

Ох, должно быть, его чувства достаточно глубоко задеты, раз он обращается по фамилии.

_Хотя это глупая мысль_ , и Эдди гонит ее от себя, как мошку.

У Ричи слишком увлажнены глаза, а на скулах то появляются, то исчезают желваки. Эдди не замечает, как пялится на него — рассматривает, словно Тозиер не живой человек, а странный, необычный экспонат. Но Ричи, к слову, делает то же самое, пока между ними густеет тишина.

— Впусти меня, — шепотом, еле разборчиво шипит парень, и Эдди отступает, пропуская его в дом.

Ричи зол и пьян, а Эдди просто задолбался ссориться.

Когда он закрывает дверь и проходит внутрь за Тозиером, то вдруг понимает, что они совсем одни в кромешной темноте. В голове урывками всплывают фразы из недавнего разговора, и щеки начинают гореть. Эдди понимает, что краснеет, и радуется выключенному свету. Он не злится лишь потому, что в нем все еще трепещут тот разговор и те чувства, что оживали в процессе беседы с Бев. И он думает: _может, сейчас?_

Но качает головой.

Нет. Позже. В другой раз.

_Когда-нибудь в другой раз._

Эдди сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком эмоций. Он пугается, что _когда-нибудь_ так никогда и не настанет, что не решится. Никогда не решится, черт возьми.

Это ведь так просто: открыть рот и сказать _я люблю тебя_.

Открыть рот и сказать:

Я. Люблю. Тебя.

_Я люблю тебя, Ричи…_

Тозиер включает настольную лампу, а Эдди в этот момент крепко жмурится. Ему хочется накричать на самого себя; хочется вытащить этот глупой мозг и это глупое сердце и раздавить их одновременно, держа друг напротив друга. Хочется почувствовать, как горячая кровь одного и прозрачная, густая слизь другого начнут стекать по рукам к локтям, капая на пол. Эдди бы наслаждался этим моментом. Моментом освобождения и потери любых изъедающих его чувств.

Каспбрак обходит диван и садится на другом конце от Ричи, который минутой ранее плюхнулся на него, неприлично широко разведя ноги. Зажигалка в его руках чиркает, выпуская маленький огонек, и кончик сигареты, зажатый между губами, на миг загорается. Эдди наблюдает за этим, не сводя глаз, и ни о чем больше не думает. В голову словно втекает тот самый дым, что Ричи выпускает из легких, откинувшись затылком на спинку дивана. Тозиер совершенно забывает о том, что у его друга астма, а может, он делает это нарочно, кто знает.

Ричи поворачивается лицом к Эдди. Его кудри скользят по обивке, мнутся, а глаза нечитаемые, как будто пустые. Или Тозиер просто оградил себя от эмоций, вынуждая Каспбрака гадать, что дальше. Колкость? Ругань? Затянувшееся молчание?

— Твоя мамочка еще не сошла с ума от того, что ее сыночек живет в доме горяченькой девушки и, вероятно, трахается с ней?

Эдди шумно выдыхает через нос, не ожидая _такого_. Он не успевает разозлиться, только тупо смотрит Ричи в глаза и глупо моргает. Раз-два.

Тозиер настоящий мудак. Настоящий.

— Ты уже вот, где стоишь, — Эдди, стиснув зубы, двумя пальцами давит себе на шею, чувствую сильную пульсацию. Сильную, но не быструю.

И это, пожалуй, хорошо.

— Я заебался тебе что-либо доказывать, понял? Если ты так ревнуешь, то скажи прямо, мудень.

Ричи давится, округляет глаза и пару раз кашляет. Эдди, соображая, что он сказал и насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало, отворачивается, смутившись, и крепко сжимает вмиг покрывшиеся холодным потом тонкие пальцы.

Он говорил о Бев, но Ричи наверняка подумал, что о себе. Такая нелепость, но открыть рот и начать все раскладывать по полочкам еще хуже. Вдвойне глупо. По-идиотски, мать твою.

— Я… — Ричи по-прежнему смотрит недоумевающим взглядом, и Эдди мысленно радуется невпопад, что ему, наконец, удалось сбить эту гребаную спесь с него. — Я не… Я не ревную тебя, идиот. Размечтался, — смеется, правда, как-то нервно.

— А я и не о себе говорил, — стрельнув недобрым взглядом, твердо заявляет Эдди. — Я о Беверли, — и, не желая останавливать рвущийся поток горьких мыслей, продолжает, сильнее теребя пальцами. — Если ты влюблен в нее, не нужно срывать на меня всю свою злость. Я живу здесь совсем не долго и скоро вернусь обратно в свой дом, и ты снова сможешь навещать ее по ночам не через окно, а через дверь, как нормальные люди.

Эдди зло выдыхает, вновь отворачивается и перестает дергать руками, только замирает с крепко переплетенными пальцами и пытается унять свой пыл.

Ричи молчит, и это напрягает. Каспбрак боковым зрением кое-как в темноте замечает, что на него неотрывно сморят.

Ну и пусть.

Пусть подавится его словами.

Эдди прежде не задумывался, что Ричи может быть влюблен в Бев, а теперь это мешает кислород в легких с ядом. Во рту горчит, и в носу неприятно щиплет, но это от злости. От злости.

Он устал вечно злиться. Неделя вот-вот завершится, а единственное, что Эдди ощущался за все время после обращения — это неописуемая, безграничная ярость. И он хочет кричать, совсем немножечко, чтобы вытрясти из себя гнев, обиду и жгучую боль.

Чтобы освободиться.

— Я не влюблен в Бев, — тихо, на грани слышимости произносит Ричи и тушит сигарету о пепельницу, стоящую на низком журнальном столике.

Для этого ему приходится наклониться вперед, и в те секунды, что кудри набегают на лицо Ричи, перекрывая ему диапазон видимости, Эдди бросает мимолетный взгляд на парня и поджимает губы.

— И, если честно, я думал, что ты не помнишь этого. Ты словно был не в себе.

От Ричи все еще несет перегаром, и запах этот смешивается с зябкой виной, которой, казалось бы, нет места, но ведь могло… Не удержи его Беверли, все пошло бы под откос. Эдди совестно за то, что он даже не успел совершить, но помимо этого в груди жжет от непонимания, зачем Ричи полез к Марш в окно.

Зачем?

— Тогда зачем ты залез к ней в комнату? Зачем избегал меня после той ночи? Зачем стал обвинять меня в том, что я с ней встречаюсь?

— Я не обвинял тебя, я сказал…

— Я знаю, что ты сказал, — перебивает его Эдди, а глаза горят от обиды, хотя он точно не уверен на что. — Ты сказал, что мы друзья и должны всем делиться друг с другом, но почему в твоем понимании это работает лишь в одну сторону? Почему бы тебе просто не сказать правду?!

Каспбрак давится собственным шепотом больше похожим на крик. Сердце неспокойно бьется в груди, пока его глаза выжигают взглядом темные, отдающие блеклым светом ночника глаза напротив. Ричи ничего не говорит. Он, словно стушевавшись, интуитивно вжимается в диван, но смотрит в ответ, гадина. Смотрит. За окном впервые проносится машина, на несколько секунд разрывая застоявшуюся тишину, и это становится спасением для Тозиера, который отворачивается и нащупывает в кармане пачку сигарет. Он достает новую — а пальцы незаметно подрагивают, — подносит к ней зажигалку и чиркает колесиком. Глубоко вдыхает никотин, откинувшись на мягкую обивку дивана, и прикрывает глаза.

Эдди старается утихомирить взбунтовавшиеся чувства, но показное равнодушие Ричи не дает успокоиться в конец. А может, и не показное. Может, ему на самом деле до лампочки.

_Ха, ты думал, будет иначе?_

И собственное подсознание будто бьет по солнечному сплетению, лишая дыхания.

Эдди не знает, что в этот момент у Ричи тоже все сбито в кашу, в месиво. Просто нахрен распотрошено внутри. Он, самую малость, еле держится, чтобы не дать заднюю, чтобы не сбежать или — того хуже — не проговориться. Тозиер раненным зверем ищет защиты в тонкой трубочке сигареты и в едком дыме, что исчезает в тени.

— Какую правду ты хочешь услышать от меня, Эдс? — хрипит он, еле разлепив губы.

Нервы натягиваются в опасно-тончайшую струну: пройдись по ним разок и к чертям порвутся.

— Любую, — еще тише доносится ему в ответ. — Мне уже все равно.

И это отчасти правда.

Но только отчасти.

— Ну, хорошо.

Каспбрак, услышав это, поднимает на Ричи внимательный, неверящий взгляд. Неужели Ричи впрямь собирается сказать Эдди нечто вопиюще важное? Теперь Каспбрак не уверен, что готов услышать «исповедь» Тозиера.

— Я не ебался с твоей мамашей.

Эдди в замешательстве моргает, переваривает услышанное и вдруг смеется. Ричи смотрит на него в недоумении, явно не ожидая такой реакции. Откровенно говоря, Каспбрак сам не ожидал. Ему стоило разозлиться на то, что Ричи все перевел в шутку, но Эдди просто не мог. Ему стало так легко от спавшего в воздухе напряжения, что он простил парню эту шалость.

Ричи, наконец, улыбнулся без фальши и снова втянул в себя никотин.


	6. VI

Где-то за пределами комнаты что-то щелкает, привлекая все внимание парней резким звуком, который затем плавно перетекает в приглушенное жужжание холодильника. Эдди смотрит на свои пальцы под тусклым светом лампы и трет большим указательный. Внутри него тоже что-то щелкает. Тихо, предупреждающе. И он думает, что с каждой секундой будет только хуже и хуже. Эта странная, будоражащая мысль горячим током поднимается вверх от живота к легким и вызывает неприятную дрожь, словно ты вышел на улицу в одной футболке, а там снега навалом и безветренно. Словно ты осознал страшнейшую вещь, но смирился.

Темнота всегда принимает очертания страхов, даже если ты давно не ребенок и не боишься ее. Сколько бы тебе ни было лет, в редкие ночи будет казаться, будто она смотрит на тебя своими гигантскими, бездонными глазищами и медленно, шажочек за шажочком приближается, чтобы напасть.

Когда Эдди был совсем мальчишкой, он каждый раз перед тем, как выключить свет, уговаривал себя, что ничего не боится, что нет никаких монстров и он уже большой, сильный мужчина, но стоило только погаснуть свету, как быстрый топот детских ножек доносился из комнаты. Он бежал к кровати и кутался по самую макушку в покрывале. Ночью, в кромешной тьме, мир был огромным и пугающим. Он был опасным. А сейчас… Сейчас, наверное, ничего не изменилось. Только он не прячется под одеялом и не врет себе, какой он отважный и бесстрашный. Он врет, но уже о других вещах: более зыбких, но столь важных.

Палец начинает гореть, как если пару раз быстро-быстро и сильно провести по ковру ладонью. Эдди прерывает издевательство над самим собой — в эту же секунду Ричи хлопает себя по бедрам и встает с дивана. Каспбрак отвлекается на него, а в голове уже вырисовывается ряд сцен, как он провожает Тозиера к выходу.

— Пойду, чего-нибудь поем, — сообщает парень, и Эдди, округлив глаза, тут же вскакивает.

— В холодильнике ничего нет! — тараторит он на одном дыхании, и в сердце словно происходит замыкание. Ричи нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя подпускать к холодильнику, ведь в нем как на витрине стоят бутылки с кровью! Эдди был прав, когда предупреждал Беверли о вероятности такой ситуации, а она отмахивалась, не воспринимая слова друга всерьез, и вот! Во что это вылилось?! Эдди приходится судорожно соображать оправдание своей импульсивности. — Беверли как раз пошла в магазин за продуктами, но что-то ее долго нет, наверное, встретила кого-то из знакомых по дороге и заболталась, как думаешь?

 _Глупоглупоглупо_ вертится в голове так молниеносно, что хочется хлопнуть себя по лбу и спрятать лицо в руке, но Ричи, похоже, купился. Он непонимающе хмурится и молчит недолго, решая, ответить Эдди или спросить, в порядке ли он. Бывает ли такое, что человек свихнулся за десять минут, отсиживая задницу на диване? Тозиер подозревает, что в жизни возможно всё.

— Ну, я хотя бы посмотрю, не думаю, что там _совсем_ ничего нет, — не спеша, произносит Ричи.

В голосе его сквозит легкое недоумение. Он разворачивается, собираясь покинуть помещение, как Эдди хватает его за запястье достаточно крепко. Ричи, мягко говоря, охреневает.

Что за фигня?

— Говорю, там ничего нет. Почему ты не веришь мне, придурок? — нервно произносит тот, стараясь скрыть волнение в интонации.

— Вы чего в темноте стоите?

Парни поворачивают головы к источнику звука и недовольно жмурятся, когда Бев без предупреждения включает свет. Она скептически, немного заинтересованно пялится на руку Эдди, удерживающую Ричи, и ждет, пока парни перестанут кривиться и, наконец, объяснят ей, что здесь происходит.

Они смотрят на девушку, переводят взгляд на сцепленные руки, и Эдди отпускает Ричи, который вновь оглядывает Марш, а после как-то понимающе хмыкает.

— Эдс сказал, что ты пошла за продуктами, но что-то я ничего не вижу у тебя в руках.

Каспбрак сглатывает, ловит вопрошающий взгляд Беверли и очень медленно, опасаясь, что Тозиер заметит, качает головой из стороны в сторону, молясь, чтобы она поняла намек.

Бев слабо улыбается, глядя Тозиеру прямо в глаза.

— Эдди меня не услышал, наверное, я ходила… По делам. К тому же, его очередь покупать продукты.

Ричи прибивает Каспбрака к полу раздраженным взглядом, в котором так и читается, _ты, говнюк, соврал мне, вот только зачем?_

Эдди спешно ретирует из комнаты, бормоча что-то вроде: точноточноскоровернусь.

Беверли слова разбирает, а вот Тозиер — нет. Он тяжелым взглядом провожает бегущего от него парня и обещает себе, что вытрясет из него душу как-нибудь на днях.

В прихожей слышится возня, и Бев, повернувшись к другу профилем, громко обращается к Эдди:

— Ты не запер дверь, Эдди.

— Я забыл!

Тозиер фыркает, закатив глаза. Марш только шире улыбается, обходит комнату и пальцами собирает рассыпавшийся пепел у пепельницы, отчего они поблескивают серебристым оттенком. Она задумчиво трет их между собой. Ричи наблюдает за ней, пока не затворяется входная дверь и светлые глаза Беверли не ловят его взгляд.

Она выпрямляется.

— Что-то случилось, Ричи?

— Ничего такого. Просто хотел поговорить с тобой.

Марш кивает. На самом деле, ей тоже есть, что сказать Ричи.

Чем больше Эдди отдаляется от дома Марш, тем медленнее он вышагивает по дороге. За ним никто не гонится, разговаривать Ричи и Бев будут, скорее всего, долго, а на улице так хорошо и безлюдно, что торопиться не хочется. Эдди глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух, и легкие будто наполняются свежестью и чистотой. Полная луна мягкими серебристыми лучами ложится на асфальт, ребристые крыши домов и невысокие кустовые деревья, изредко встречающиеся в садах соседей. Эдди смотрит на спутник и расслабляется, опьяненный тишиной и спокойствием. Он ни о чем не думает, наслаждаясь прогулкой, пока в заднем кармане брюк не звенит телефон, раздражающе, абсолютно не вписываясь в данную обстановку. Злорадная мысль, не глядя на экран, выключить гаджет встревает в голове, но Каспбрак быстро отмахивается от нее, попутно доставая телефон. Это Майк, и Эдди сразу же отвечает на входящий, потому что _это, блин, Хэнлон, как иначе?_

— Привет, Майк.

— _Привет, Эдди. Слушай, Ричи случайно не у тебя?_

— Нет, он у Беверли. Что-то срочное?

— _Не-а, просто мы зависали у меня, а потом он сбежал куда-то, я и подумал, что было бы неплохо его найти._

— Этот придурок приперся пьяным, требуя разговора с Беверли, прикинь?

Майк глухо смеется в трубку, говоря, что в этом весь Ричи. Эдди фыркает, но улыбается — его все равно никто не видит.

— _Ладно, теперь мне нужно связаться с Беном._ — Эдди готовится попрощаться, но парень вдруг продолжает: — _О, чуть не забыл! Вы помирились в итоге?_

Каспбрак недолго молчит, прокручивая в голове этот вечер, и не может подобрать подходящего слова. Скорее у них холодная война, чем абсолютное перемирие.

— Типа того, — говорит Эдди и шмыгает носом. Раскладываться сейчас все по полочкам неохота.

— _Хорошо, тогда отбой, Эдс._

— Господи, я тысячу раз просил не называть меня так, что в этом сложного?

Хэнлон мелодично смеется, зная, что Эдди ворчит по привычке, а не взаправду. Он сбрасывает звонок, уже приближаясь к библиотеке Дерри. Прохладный ветер чувственно закрадывается под широкую футболку, а смартфон в руке нагревается, и этот контраст довольно-таки ощутим. Майк прячет одну руку в карман ветровки, надеясь согреться, второй же печатает сообщение Бену.

 _Вы_  
8:59pm: «Чувак, ты где?»

Он больше не пытается позвонить — Хэнском не отвечает. Это настораживает совсем немного (недостаточно, чтобы волнение захрустело под ребрами). Парень тянет на себя массивные дубовые двери библиотеки и проходит внутрь, млея от тепла. В зале пусто, ни единой души, за исключением миссис Хоукинс, которая неизменно сидит на ресепшене, и лишь ее макушка виднеется над столешницей. Стоит Майку сделать пару шагов к крайнему столику, как зоркий взгляд пожилой женщины сканирует Хэнлона с головы до ног. Парень делает вид, что не замечает этого, направляясь к выбранному месту. Когда он садится и стягивает с себя ветровку, вешая ее на спинку стула, на телефон приходит долгожданное сообщение.

 _Бен_  
9:03pm: «Уже выхожу из библиотеки. Ричи нашелся?»

Майк застывает. Хмурится. Соображает. Он вновь оглядывает читательский зал, заранее зная, что здесь помимо него и библиотекарши никого нет, и убеждается в этом еще раз. На всякий случай. Бен не из тех, кто любит врать, и теперь беспокойство просыпается внутри Хэнлона, ворочается и шепчет: «Видишь, здесь что-то не так. Что он скрывает?». Майк сглатывает вязкую слюну, решая, стоит ли указывать другу на его ложь, и приходит к выводу, что не стоит. Хэнском расскажет обо всем, если посчитает это нужным, но с этого момента Майк не сведет с него глаз. Он волнуется.

 _Вы_  
9:05pm: «Да, он у Беверли»

Бен  
9:06pm: «Отлично. Увидимся завтра. Спокойной ночи.»

Брови сильнее сводятся к переносице. Майк всматривается в ленту сообщений, словно в ней таится какая-то ошибка, вычислить которую необходимо, и ничего не отвечает другу.

Он лишь думает _это не похоже на Бена_ и встряхивает головой, повторяя: _не лезь, надо будет — расскажет_.

*******

Небо над Дерри мутно-серое, как перед первым снегом или как струйка дыма, которую выпускает Беверли из красного колечка губ. Ветер слабо топорщит ее отросшие рыжие кудри, щекоча лицо и шею, пока она смотрит на друзей и улыбается от осознания, что они впервые за долгое время встретились у ворот университета по чистой случайности. Просто так вышло, что Бев и Эдди, покидая дом, столкнулись со Стэном, идущим по их улице, и, конечно, Каспбрак весело помахал ему, а после застыл. Бев видела, как на его лице отражается весь спектр эмоций, останавливаясь на легком удивлении и испуге. Тогда она подтолкнула его навстречу к Урису, и Эдди неуверенно зашагал к нему. Между ними повисло молчание, которое Бев тут же разогнала своей болтовней на отстраненную тему, и парням пришлось ее поддержать. Эдди нерешительно поглядывал на Стэна, желая и боясь заговорить с ним о действительно важных вещах, а когда уверенность окрепла, было уже поздно. Майк, заметив их, начал подзывать к себе, подняв руку. Рядом, ухмыляясь, Ричи о чем-то энергично рассказывал Биллу с Беном, и если первый кое-как реагировал на словесный водопад Тозиера, то последний определенно все прозевал.

Так что, да, Марш была рада видеть всех в сборе. Она бросила бычок на землю, растоптала его и незаметно для остальных схватила Уриса по локоть, уводя его чуть вперед, чтобы под непонимабщий взгляд, спросить:

— Где ты был вчера? Я не застала тебя дома.

— С парнями был, — кивнув в сторону незатыкающегося Ричи и потрепанного Билла, ответил Стэн.

— Хорошо. Тебе нужно поговорить с Эдди, ты ведь знаешь…

— Да, я знаю, Бев, но что мне ему сказать, если ты уже проинформировала его обо всем? перебивает он.

Марш цокнула, словно Урис был тем еще раздолбаем, ничерта не смыслящим в тонкостях дружбы.

— Какая разница, рассказала я ему все или нет, Стэн? Тебе бы тоже не помешало поддержать его, знаешь ли. Эдди сейчас нелегко.

— Ага. Именно поэтому он срется с Ричи в двойном размере.

— О боже, — взвыла Беверли, закрыв глаза и приподняв голову вверх.

— Эй, Билли, кто та красотка, что оставила такой смачный засос у тебя на шее? — неожиданно громко присвистнул Ричи, и ребята с любопытством поглядывают на Денбро, который не то, чтобы краснеет, но явно стушевывается.

Беверли отводит взгляд от запрокинутой руки Ричи на плече Билла, чтобы упрекнуть Уриса в его идиотизме, но тут замечает на воротнике парня бежевое пятно. Беверли скользит глазами по лицу Стэна, которое в замешательстве повернуто к сзади идущим друзьям, и вновь утыкается в воротник Уриса, рассматривая его. Сощурившись, она различает под тонким слоем тональника проглядывающую россыпь лиловых пятен, и в голове начинается бурная деятельность, потому что Марш явно видит в обеспокоенном Стэне и по-странному смущенном Билле связь. И прежде, чем пазл складывается, парень резко оборачивается к ней, натыкаясь на слегка округленные, задумчивые глазами Беверли, которая слишком долго и загадочно молчит. Урису бьет в виски от мысли, что Бевви догадалась. Уши и скулы стремительно наливаются краской, и Марш не может не убедиться в своем подозрении, что все это, мать вашу, связано. Она хочет высказаться по этому поводу, но Стэнли с таким отчаянием вперивает взгляд в землю, что Беверли физически ощущает, как он начинает задыхаться от захлестнувшего его возмущения и готовности все отрицать.

Эдди появляется слишком не вовремя. Прикоснувшись к плечу друга, что не остается незамеченным цепким взглядом Ричи, он тихо просит Стэна отойти с ним.

— Есть разговор, — шепчет Эдди, а Урис даже не знает, как его благодарить за возможность сбежать от этого сумасшествия, накрывающего его с головой.

— Эй, куда вы сбегаете? — кричит им вдогонку Тозиер. — Больше двух — говорят вслух, или вас не учили, что…

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — одергивает его Билл и утягивает дальше за собой.

Марш лишь хмыкает, смотря вслед удаляющемуся Урису. Между ними появляется слишком много секретов, и она всем сердцем не хочет, чтобы из них выросла непробиваемая стена, сквозь которую более не протолкнуться.

В Беверли ощетинивается давно забытый страх, царапая внутренности, но она не поддается. _Это всего лишь минутная слабость_ , думает она, а сердце — глупое-глупое сердце — неизбежно ускоряет свой такт.

Эдди взволнован предстоящим разговором, а Стэн явно витает в совершенно иных мыслях, никак не связанных с теми, что доводят Касбпрака чуть ли не до нервного срыва. Он мнется пару мгновений, думаядумаядумая, как бы правильно подойти к самому важному, с чего бы начать, но Урис, вернувшись с небес на землю и различив в лице друга нескрываемое напряжение, говорит первым.

— Прости, что не сделал этого раньше. Тебе сейчас непросто, да и мы пытаемся найти того, кто обратил тебя…

Стэн запинается, а Эдди смотрит на него, как на всезнающего человека, вселяющего смутную надежду на то, что все будет хорошо, нужно лишь перетерпеть. Он ждет, что Урис продолжит, но тот упорно молчит. Эдди вздыхает, прикусывает нижнюю губу с внутренней стороны и сует руки в карманы брюк.

— И что будет, когда вы найдете его?

Урис хмурится, а в глазах его мелькает сомнение, и Эдди не нужно слышать ответа, чтобы наверняка знать, _что_ обычно случается с _такими_ вампирами.

— Эдди, у нас есть много правил, но только два из них нерушимы. На них держится вся наша жизнь, понимаешь?

Каспбрак мотает головой. Нет, он не понимает, честное слово, но, кажется, потихоньку смекает, в чем дело.

— Не обращать, — загибает указательный палец Стэн, — и не убивать.

Эдди внимательно смотрит на два согнутых пальца и впитывает в себя слова друга, как воздух. Он неосознанно кивает головой, словно принимая правила игры и давая обещание, что никогда ни под каким предлогом их не нарушит.

Эдди даже представить себе не может, как сильно облажается в ближайшее время.

*******

Примерно раз в месяц Патриция Блюм устраивала лучшие вечеринки в округе. Приглашены были все без исключения: начиная с первокурсников и заканчивая давно выпустившимися из университета людьми. Порой мелькали даже школьники, но никто их не прогонял, ведь чем больше народу, тем веселее, правда? У каждого из Лузеров были свои причины пойти на вечеринку и оторваться, забывшись в алкоголе и душных танцах. Только один Бен отказался, сославшись на плохое самочувствие бабушки. И если все повелись на его ложь — а Майк был более чем уверен, что это ложь, — то Хэнлон, чуть ли не сканируя Хэнскома недовольным взглядом, тихо хмыкнул, давя рвущиеся претензии. Позже и вовсе выяснилось, что бабка Бена уехала в Портленд навестить свою подружку, уже неспособную самостоятельно передвигаться и большую часть времени проводящую в постели. Нет, Майк не шпионил за другом. Он просто чувствовал, что твориться что-то неладное, и всеми силами пытался докопаться до истины и помочь Бену. Было ли это глупо? Возможно. Никто не просил его об этом. Хэнлон даже не знал, точно ли Хэнском нуждается в помощи, но он старался не задумываться над этим, полагаясь на свое чутье. К слову, оно еще ни разу его не подводило.

Вечеринка была запланирована на десять вечера, но дом был заполнен еще в пол девятого. Беверли предложила прийти пораньше и не прогадала. Ричи тем временем ныл, что в без двадцати десять ни о каком веселье и речи идти не может, но никто его не слушал.

— Вот, возьми, — шепнул Стэн Эдди на ухо и всучил в руки бутылку с прозрачно-розовой жидкостью.

Эдди выгнул бровь в немом вопросе.

— Простой алкоголь нас не берет, — объяснил Урис, усмехнувшись. В свете зеленых светодиодов глаза парня необычно блестели, словно подсвечиваемые изнутри. Пшеничные кудри, впитав неоновый цвет, казались крашенными, и это, пожалуй, немного забавляло.

Эдди был уверен, что выглядит точно так же.

— И что там?

— Понятия не имею, — коротко хохотнув, пожал плечами вампир, — дядя ни в какую не сознается, но пойло то еще. Не пей слишком много, — предупредил он и подмигнул, что было странновато. Не по-стэновски.

Каспбрак жмет плечами, рассматривая бутылку в полумраке и, с легкостью откупорив крышку, делает большой глоток прямо с горлышка. Где-то в стороне фыркает Беверли, и Эдди, краем глаза заприметив ее, ловит хитрый, заинтересованно-выжидающий взгляд. Она поднимает бутылку, точь-в-точь похожую на ту, что Эдди держит в руках, и салютует ему. Эдди кивает ей, даже не утруждая себя улыбкой, а по пищеводу уже стекает выпивка Стэна, отдаленно напоминающая смесь красного сухого вина с тимьяном.

«Так себе, — думает Эдди, — на троечку».

Но после повышает оценку — с третьего глотка в голову бьет не хило. Разум, и туманится, и проясняется одновременно. На кухне, где он, прислонившись задом к столешнице, попивал презент Стэна, появляется Марш, и Эдди не может не оглядеть ее с ног до головы по второму кругу. Некогда красная, но сейчас кажущаяся черной короткая кожаная юбка не доходит и до середины бедра, а облегающий топ только добавляет огонька ее образу. «Бен бы оценил», — зачем-то мелькает мысль в голове и улетучивается в то же мгновение. Каспбрак промаргивается пару раз, делает еще два смачных глотка и, поймав Беверли за кисть, вручает ей свою бутылку.

— Эдди… — Марш буквально выдыхает его имя, и оно тонет в битах музыки. — Эдди, постой…

Но Каспбрак не слышит. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо найти Стэна и задать удушающий днями и ночами вопрос, узнать, что же он думает на самом деле — его голос будет решающим для измученного Эдди.

Люди толкаются, задевая плечи, грудь, спину, хватают за руки, путая Каспбрака со своими партнерами, и попросту мешают выбраться из жаркого хаоса потных, местами полуголых тел. Урис сам ловит Эдди за запястье, и тот облегченно выдыхает.

— Я искал тебя, — наклонившись как можно ближе к другу, полукричит Каспбрак.

Стэн взглядом просит продолжать, что Эдди и делает. Проглотив вязкую, немного горьковатую слюну, парень спрашивает:

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы вампир встречался с человеком?

Урис широко распахивает глаза, и, если бы в его руке что-то было, он бы непременно это уронил.

_Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы вампир встречался с человеком?_

Слова Эдди встревают поперек горла, пока сам Каспбрак спокойно ожидает ответа. Стэну на мгновение кажется, что парень обо всем знает, что не стоит Урису даже раскрывать рта — о его отношениях с Биллом уже известно. Но здравомыслие так и вопит: _он ничего не знает, так что не проебись!_ И Урису приходится лгать, чтобы в будущем его не заподозрили. Ему неприятно, противно от собственных слов, но дороги назад нет. Стэн единственное связующее звено между охотниками и вампирами. Он мечется от одной группы к другой, храня массу информации в разрывающейся от ее потока черепной коробке, так что его правда, его искренность снесет все на свем пути. Никому нет дела до откровений Стэна Уриса, и уж точно это никому не пойдет на пользу. Особенно Эдди, только привыкающему быть в шкуре вампира. Он еще не допустил ошибок, и Стэн убережет его от них, пожалуй, надолго.

— Я придерживаюсь мнения, что это глупо. Такие отношения принесут тебе слишком много боли, Эдди.

И, если уж совсем начистоту, Стэн действительно так считает. Но дело в том, что он больше не может остановиться. Его любовь к Биллу слишком сильна, или это эгоизм в нем перевешивает возгласы разума, — Урис не знает наверняка, но точно уверен, что зависим от Денбро, как бы слащаво это ни звучало. И Эдди, очевидно, тоже кое в кого влюблен (в одного кудрявого, незатыкающегося наглеца с фамилией Тозиер — да-да, Урис успел сунуть свой нос во всё, что только можно и нельзя). Он знает, что прямо в эту секунду рушит счастье друга (потому что их влюбленность взаимна), но на кону стоит слишком много. Раскроются его отношения с Биллом, и, словно по карточной цепной реакции, раскроется все остальное.

У Эдди во взгляде мелькает нечто такое, что дерет Стэна за душу с мощнейшей самоотдачей. Он отшатывается, морщится, глотает вину и толику ненависти к себе.

— Знаешь, я… — лепечет Эдди. — Я безумно… Очень долго влюблен в одного человека…

Каспбрак не смотрит на друга. Он вглядывается куда-то в одну точку, но складывается ощущение, словно глубоко в себя. Тишина между ними натягивается тугим узлом, и никакая оглушающая музыка, разрывающая ушные перепонки, не способна перерезать ее. У Стэна в груди бушует Глория, извергается Везувий, источая клубы едкого дыма, просачиваясь в сердце и очерняя его. Урис сжимает кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в мягкую кожу, оставляя глубокие следы, а Эдди молчит, молчит, молчит. У него, в отличие от Стэна, ядерная зима в груди. Ободранные надежды мерзко хрустят, подзывая злость на само существование. Свое, ничье, Вселенной, да какая, блять, разница?!

Боль тоже молчит. Ее затмевает гнев. Острый, жгучий, непоколебимый.

Эдди срывается с места по новой расталкивая толпу, позади, садня горло, кричит Стэн, но его не слышно — в висках давно стучит, перекрывая любой шум извне. Это тотальная, всепоглощающая ненависть к обратившему его вампира и злой судьбе ебашит по мозгам с неистовой силой. Каспбрак бы взревел от негодования, но нет. Это. Больше. Не имеет. Значения.

Больше ничего не имеет значения.

Пойло Стэна подогревает кровь в сосудах и венах, раскрепощая жестокие, извращенные мысли. Каспбрак пробуждается на какие-то доли секунды, когда обхватывает губами тлеющую сигарету и всасывает в себя никотин. Хотя он не уверен, никотин ли это. Ему по барабану. Ему настолько наплевать, что смешно становится. И Эдди заливается смехом, а во рту горчит и внутри тоже — горько. Кто-то дергает его за рубашку, зовет по имени, но Эдди реагирует не сразу. Перед глазами туман и мрак. Голову совсем не хочется поворачивать, чтобы глянуть на источник нарастающего раздражения.

Каспбрак все-таки оборачивается, натыкаясь мутным взглядом на темные, обрамленные густыми ресницами глаза. До боли знакомые. До противного _не родные_.

Эдди кусает кончик сигареты, а Ричи перестает моргать, потому что ненависть в глазах Эдди так очевидна и неподдельна, что тошнит.

_И чуточку страшно._

— Эдди, — говорит Тозиер вроде бы тихо, а вроде крича, — а как же твоя астма?

Каспбрак коротко смеется, думая, _какой же ты глупый, Ричи._

_Какой же ты придурок, мудак, мудакмудакмудак._

Эдди шипит от собственных мыслей, не обращая внимания на пытливый взгляд.

— Эдди…

— Отвали, Тозиер! Не видишь, я занят?

Он бьет по руке, схватившей его за ткань.

— У тебя астма, дебил, — еще раз напоминает ему Ричи. — Ты так себя до приступа доведешь!

Эдди вновь нервно смеется. Парень, стоящий неподалеку и угостивший сигаретой, подхватывает чужой смех, и Ричи окидывает его недобрым взглядом, но тот не затыкается. Когда человек под кайфом, ему на все фиолетово. Вот только Эдди не под наркотой — по крайней мере, Тозиеру хочется в это верить. До исступления, господи, хочется.

— Нет больше никакой астмы, идиот, — широко усмехается Каспбрак.

— Ка… Как это?

— А вот так, — глаза Эдди, будто глаза сумасшедшего, расширившись, блестят, улыбка растянута так, что видны чуть ли не все тридцать два зуба, и это щемит сердце Ричи не по-детски. — От-ъе-бись, — грозно цедит парень, продолжая фальшиво улыбаться.

Тозиер тут же дает себе обещание вытрясти из друга всю ту дурь, которой он наглотался. Цепко схватив Эдди за запястье, он тащит парня за собой в центр энергично танцующих студентов, и тот даже не пытается сопротивляться. У Эдди в голове зреется план, не сулящий ничего хорошего. Может, Ричи думает, что все под контролем, может, он уверен в себе чересчур сильно, чтобы подпустить к себе толику сомнений насчет Каспбрака, и это играет на руку последнему. Эдди не удивляется, когда его затаскивают в пустую небольшую комнату второго этажа. Он выглядит злым и выжидающим последующих действий Ричи. Тот окидывает друга взволнованным взглядом, соображая, как бы поступить дальше, и пока Тозиер призывает свои извилины работать быстрее, Эдди медленно, но верно надвигается прямо на него. Это-то Тозиер, к своему удивлению, и промаргивает.

Позади кровать, на которую Эдди толкает Ричи. Сильно, жестко, без единой мысли. Ричи, удерживаясь на локтях, тупо пялится на друга, на лице которого отражается лишь не свойственное ему хладнокровие. Это странно. Это совсем, совсем не похоже на его Эдди. Тозиер думает, что все дело в алкоголе и той сигарете, в которой неизвестно что было намешано. Но, ха, дело абсолютно в другом — в безграничной ненависти и густой, бурлящей в жилах злобе. Касбпраку словно сносит крышу, когда он решается на безумный поступок, наваливаясь на ничего не понимающего Ричи сверху и придавливая того к кровати сильнее. Расстояние между их лицами сокращается по мере того, как Эдди, скрипя зубами, тихо проговаривает:

— _Как же ты меня заебал, Тозиер_.

— Ч-чт-что ты делаешь, Э-эдди?

Он начинает заикаться прямо как Билл в былые времена. Кровь стынет от холода, излучаемого Эдди, и в то же время, внутри все сбивается, вскипая по новой.

Ужас с именем Эдварда Каспбрака затмевает последние крупицы видимой комнаты, поглощая все пространство собой.

— _Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись_ , — прямо в губы Тозиеру шепчет Эдди и целует с остервенением, отчаянно. А у Ричи в ушах звенит и голова кружится от урагана чувств, завязывающегося внизу живота.

В паху моментально тяжелеет, и душно так становится, что маленькая испарина появляется под слоем кудрей на лбу Ричи. Эдди отстраняется так же резко, как и целует. Он впивается острым взглядом в расфокусированные глаза друга, вычленяя в них искреннее недоумение и… _желание?_ Подтверждением тому становится упирающийся в бедро стояк. Эдс коротко хмыкает, приникая к пухлым губам Ричи и утягивая того в новый, более развязный поцелуй. Скользя языком по нижней губе и деснам, Эдди толчками проходится по языку Ричи, вызывая в нем волну возбуждения и срывая первый стон. Тихий, затяжной. Эдди нравится чувствовать сорванные им же тормоза и беззащитность друга, переплетенную с замешательством. Пока тот не прочюхался, не сбросил его с себя, Эдди нагло вылизывает рот Тозиера, как в своих самых грязных фантазиях. Но, похоже, Ричи все устраивает. Он толкается набухшей плотью Эдди в пах, постанывая от тягучих, раскаленных поцелуев. Мир стремительно накрывает пеленой истомы, разбухающей внутри двоих целующихся и стонущих.

Эдди оставляет влажный след на подбородке Тозиера, опускаясь ниже и ниже, задерживаясь на шее. Тело пылает, пропуская сквозь себя разряды возбуждения, и Эдди, сам того не заметив, выпускает клыки, невесомо касаясь нежной, оголенной кожи. Их острота щекочет шею — Ричи это до ненормального нравится, хотя он даже представить не может, насколько рискованно позволять вампиру выцеловывать себя, и как близок Каспбрак к тому, чтобы впиться клыками в друга. Он водит ими с осторожностью, то надавливая, то отстраняясь, а Ричи все тихо поскуливает, хватая Каспбрака за бока и сжимая их.

— Э-эдди… Эдс…

Горячая ладонь Каспбрака спускается по груди к пупку, очерчивая незамысловатые узоры, пока губы продолжают терзать шею и ключицы Ричи. Тот поджимает пальцы на ногах, откидывает голову назад, полностью отдаваясь во владение Эдди, и рвано дышит, урывками глотая воздух из несмыкающихся губ.

Громкий, хриплый стон наполняет комнату, смешиваясь с ревущей снизу музыкой, когда Эдди сгребает вставший член Тозиера в ладони. Слишком ярко, слишком нереально ощущается его рука _там_. Это даже немного больно, но адски приятно.

— Эдди…

Но Каспбрак не реагирует. Держась за плечи Ричи и кусая его шею, Эдди ненадолго отпускает стояк Тозиера, чтобы проскользнуть пальцами ему в трусы и схватить уже оголенную, набухшую плоть по-настоящему, без препятствий.

— Блять! — вскрикивает Ричи и шепчет: — _блятьблятьблять_ …

Эдди выпускает чужой член из давящей одежды и начинает медленно надрачивать. Больше не целуя, не кусаясь, он тянется к мягким кудрям и сминает их, ловя помутненный взгляд темных глаз. Все это кажется таким правильным, таким… Ох, Эдди буквально проживает свой мокрый сон, не желая впредь никогда просыпаться. Ричи под ним такой податливый и искренний, что хочется взвыть и припасть к его губам, не отпуская.

 _Навсегда_.

Эдди ускоряет темп, а у самого трусы намокают от смазки, и тихие стоны срываются. Тозиер, не зная, куда деть себя от подступающей развязки, одной рукой хватает Эдди за задницу, второй накрывает его шею, вовлекая в поцелуй. Губы приятно ноют, но он не может отстраниться. Он не может заставить себя оторваться от блятского, свихнувшегося Каспбрака, вот так вот просто напрыгнувшего на него и вытворяющего, что только вздумается. Ричи кажется, что они двинулись башкой, но рука Эдди, надрачивающая ему, безупречно укладывается в мировоззрение Тозиера.

Он кончает, вскинув бедра и пачкая не только свои брюки, но и подол эддиной рубашки. Тот продолжает медленно водить по уже сникшему стволу, размазывая сперму по нему. Эдди чмокает Ричи в приоткрытые губы и, привстав, мажет перепачканным спермой пальцем по его щеке. Ричи не успевает опомниться, как худой силует исчезает в дверном проеме.

Все заканчивается быстро и рвано.

Эдди сбегает по лестнице на первый этаж, спеша покинуть дом. Он не убегает от Ричи — он бежит от себя и просыпающихся внутри него демонов. Так легко было сойти с ума, а теперь, когда от алкоголя ничего не осталось, лишь бугорок в штанах служит неотъемлемым напоминаем о случившемся. Каспбрак ни о чем не жалеет, но и думать об этом совсем не хочет. А демоны уже царапают ребра, жаждя вырваться на свободу.

На улице холодно и безветренно, тихо и темно. Эдди, ведомый каким-то внутренним чутьем, оказывается на развилке двух дорог. Он сворачивает налево, шаркая по земле кроссовками, чувствуя, как возбуждение окончательно спадает. А гул в голове нарастает. Что-то нечеловеческое нашептывает ему неразборчивыми словами. Эдди понимает, что с ним творится какая-то ересь, какая-то дикость, но он все прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать расколотые пополам фразы. И пока он, погруженный глубоко в себя, ищет несуществующие ответы на мнимые вопросы, не замечая ничего вокруг, его окликают.

— У тебя не найдется чего прикурить?

Эдди зыркает на взлохмаченного парня, явно уставшего за этот вечер, и уже собирается отмахнуться, как в голове щелкает.

Раз, и гаснет все.

Достаточно секунды, чтобы потерять себя. Чтобы сорваться и накинуться на невинного человека.

Чтобы безвозвратно сгубить свою жизнь.

Эдди направляется прямиком к незнакомому парню, который, прищурив глаза, дожидается его у фонарного столба, прислонившись к нему спиной. Каспбрак подходит вплотную, но это ни чуть не смущает парня, по-прежнему вяло осматривающего Эдди.

— Ну, так…

Эдди сипло дышит, чем настораживает незнакомца. Как-то само собой получается, что он хватает ошарашенного парня за руки и дергает на себя с не присущей человеку силой. Тот не успевает вырваться или хотя бы _попытаться_ выпутаться из чужих рук, плотно, крепко сжимающих его собственные.

Эдди вдруг думает: _не надо_.

Говорит себе: _остановись_.

Но демоны внутри ликуют, ведь острые клыки впиваются в бешено бьющуюся под тонким слоем кожи артерию, проливая и высасывая кровь.

Мир расцветает, сгорая в багровых бутонах наслаждения, пока тело несчастного паренька обмякает в руках, тяжелея, соскальзывая. А Эдди все продолжает глотать солоноватую кровь, одурманенный пряным ароматом, даже не подозревая, что в эту самую секунду Ричи Тозиер, шокированный и испуганный до ебаного ужаса, медленно отступает назад, чуть ли не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

Ричи душит в себе подступающий крик, второпях оборачивается и бежит, что есть силы. Он удирает от самого страшного кошмара в своей жизни, сбитый с толку, _совершенноабсолютноточно_ не понимая, как быть дальше.

Ему потребуется вечность, чтобы переварить увиденное.

И чуть больше, чтобы _…смириться?_


	7. VII

Генри, оперевшись о крышу капота старенького Форда, чавкая, жевал мятный ригли и громко хохотал время от времени, наблюдая за спором Рыгало и Патрика, но не принимая в нем никакого участия. Генри вновь заржал, надул бледно-зеленый пузырь, и тот смачно лопнул, осев на сухие губы Бауэрса и кончик носа. Парень грязными ногтями стал отрывать от себя по кусочку изжёванной жвачки, при этом кривясь, как от дольки лимона во рту.

\- А Виктор чего не пришел? - спросил его Хокстеттер, задолбашись препираться с Бэлчем.

\- С отцом какие-то проблемы, - отмахнулся Генри и, даже не глянув на своих друзей, продолжил избавляться от пленки жвачки, все еще неприятно ощущавшейся на губах.

\- В последнее время он часто пропадает.

\- Может, избегает нас? - без особого интереса предположил Бэлч.

\- Заткнись, а, - Бауэрс сплюнул комок жвачки и зло зыркнул на друга. - Он не избегает нас, у него просто проблемы. К тому же, какая разница? Или ты соскучился по нему?

Генри двусмысленно поиграл бровями, на что Хаггинс смутился, а Патрик лишь расхохотался.

\- Расслабься, чувак, - ткнул он в вдруг замолчавшего Бэлча. - Генри прикалывается.

\- Ага, - буркнул тот, не поднимая глаз с земли.

Он не всегда знал, как реагировать на шуточки Генри, потому что тот мог налететь с кулаками или тупо поржать, и между этими двумя состояниями не было никакой логики, никаких намеков на то, что следует ответить. Бэлч предпочитал отмалчиваться, но в последний месяц он делал это на редкость часто, чем не мог не вызывать подозрений. Патрик тогда начинал пинать его локтем или кулаком и спрашивал, испугался ли Бэлч. Стремно было отвечать, что да, испугался. У Генри с каждым годом катушки слетали все дальше и дальше, а Хаггинс был слишком труслив, чтобы свалить из его шайки. Приходилось терпеть и следить за языком. С последним он справлялся на удивление отлично.

\- Вчера у Патти была вечеринка...

\- Херня, - оборвал друга Генри. Он слез с крыши капота и поправил заношенную фланелевую рубашку с кляксами солярки на манжетках. - Хочешь сказать, что был на детском утреннике этой сучки?

\- Она классная, придурок.

Бэлч окинул Хокстеттера завистливым взглядом. Только Патрик мог назвать Бауэрса «придурком», «дебилом», «тупицей» и не получить за это в морду. Тут бы любой позавидовал.

Бауэрс хмыкнул, подобрал с земли банку пива и с характерным шипением открыл ее.

\- Она скучная и тупая.

Патрик закатил глаза, не переставая при этом широко улыбаться. Отчасти Патриция Блюм нравилась ему, - парень не скрывал, что частенько дрочил на нее, - но в то же время он утверждал, что таких, как Патти, пруд пруди. «Хоть жопой жуй». Хокстеттеру нужно было на кого-то отвлекаться время от времени, а Патриция прекрасно подходила для этих целей, заменяя своим образом фотографии из отцовских порно журналов. Генри любил напомнить о том, что сейчас давно не 20 век и есть такая штука, как порно сайты. Но у Патрика, ни для кого не секрет, были свои закидоны, и Бауэрсу пришлось отступить.

\- Эй, вы слышали? - повернув голову в сторону сарая и прищурившись, спросил Бэлч.

Патрик тут же нахмурился. Он оглянулся на Генри, который, как и Хаггинс, всматривался в недавно отстроенный сарай. Выбеленная подчистую, с новой металлической дверью постройка эта казалась покруче рядом стоящего дома. Отец Генри очень гордился своей работой, не забывая хвастаться каждому знакомому, что «вот этими руками» он переделал перекошенный, загнивший амбар.

\- Тебе, наверное... - начал было Бауэрс, но так и не смог закончить: что-то явно тяжелое грохнулось на землю с оглушающим треском. Бэлч аж рот приоткрыл, а Патрик только сильнее насупился. - Иди проверь, что там, - обратился Генри к Хокстеттеру.

\- Пошли.

Патрик сгреб мягкую ткань свитера Бэлча в кулак и поволок парня за собой. Тот и не думал сопротивляться, лишь выдернул свою руку из цепких лап Хокстеттера и незаметно для друга пригладил рукав. Бэлч меньше всего сейчас хотел, чтобы растянулся его любимый свитер. Он плелся за Патриком и игнорировал зудящий внутренний голос, что ему прямо сейчас следует развернуться и убежать, и пусть он будет выглядеть самым последним трусом, пусть Генри нагонит его и хорошенько отдубасит, он, вероятно, спасет свою задницу от чего-то пострашнее рожи Бауэрса.

Но Блэч не притормозил ни на шаг, он все шел за Патриком, подбрасывая носком изношенных кед мелкие камешки, валявшиеся на дороге, а когда Хаггинс поднял взгляд с земли в поисках спины друга, то наткнулся на уже открытую дверь сарая. Он тяжко выдохнул и шагнул внутрь.

Генри сплюнул в траву и, пока ковырял ногтем в прощелине между передними зубами, заметил идущего к нему человека. Глаза его сузились, приглядываясь к незнакомцу, голова которого была слегка опущена, спина сгорблена, а руки болтались по бокам, словно мертвые или нелепо пригвожденные к телу. Парень этот, а Генри почему-то не сомневался, что это был еще далеко не мужчина средних лет, одетый в темных тонов одежду, немного прихрамывал на левую ногу, но шагал быстро. На удивление быстро.

Бауэрс так увлекся его разглядыванием, что упустил момент, когда незнакомец сравнялся с ним. И теперь, когда этот странный пацан, был в нескольких метрах от него, внутри Генри что-то подпрыгнуло вверх, и сердце ощутимо сжалось на миг. Бауэрс весь напрягся, сводя брови к переносице и хищно скалясь, пряча за кривой, устрашающей гримасой беспокойство.

\- Тебе чего? - с расстановкой поинтересовался Генри, с ног до головы осматривая парня напротив. Он пытался заглянуть тому в лицо, но незнакомец все подбирался к нему уже мелкими шажками и наклоненной вниз головой, а еще он, кажется, что-то бубнил себе под нос, словно высчитывая собственные шаги. Генри отчетливо слышал цифры. - Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь! Какого хера над...

Страх парализовал Бауэрса, когда парень раскосыми кристально-голубыми глазищами резко взглянул на него диким, нечеловеческим взглядом. Генри почудилось на крошечные секунды, что это отец в приступе ярости смотрит на него, уже занося руку для нового удара, но... Это был не отец. И самое главное парень этот был куда устрашающе.

Генри вдруг подумал, что он выдержал бы сумасшедшего отца и десяток его копий. А затем мелькнула мысль: _куда подевались Патрик и Бэлч, когда они так нужны?_ _Где хоть кто-то, когда так необходимо?_

Ужас стремительно наполнял гулко бьющееся сердце, и быстрое биение его отдавалось в висках. Бауэрс замахнулся для жесткого удара в челюсть, но руку его задержали в воздухе. Холодные, шершавые пальцы обхватили шею, острая коленка впилась прямо в бедро, вынуждая облокотиться на тачку, стоящую позади. Спина заныла от неудобного положения, ведь Генри, согнув коленки и откинувшись назад, продолжал сопротивляться напору свихнувшегося парня, ни в какую не желая полностью распластаться на крыше капота.

\- Ты... блять... От... пус... ти... - хрипел он, а в ответ ему лишь ненормально улыбались во весь рот.

Бауэрс, вырвав свою руку из захвата, заехал незнакомцу кулаком сбоку, в ложные ребра и, ощутив свободу от давящих пальцев на горле на какие-то жалкие крупицы секунд, заорал во весь голос. Он никогда прежде так не надеялся на чужую помощь, как сейчас.

Возня прекратилась. Генри замер вместе с нападавшим, испуганно вглядываясь в его потемневшее от гнева лицо. Улыбка слетела безвозвратно, и почему-то только теперь Бауэрс заметил неестественно массивные клыки, тянущиеся до кромки губ.

«Как у псины...»

Действительно похожие на клыки бедной дворняжки, которую на днях замучил Патрик.

Генри больше не мог кричать. Крепче схватив Бауэрса на шею, вампир одним движением придавил того к машине. Где-то на фоне сходящего с ума сердца Генри различил маты Патрика, который, видимо, спасать его не спешил. Длинные, сильные пальцы парня переметнулись с шеи на подбородок, отчего Бауэрс стукнулся затылком о форд. Генри двумя руками вцепился в запястье нападавшего, пытаясь отлепить его от себя, но тщетно. И пока он вел эту незамысловатую борьбу за свободу, что-то острое разорвало тонкую кожу шеи, проталкиваясь внутрь. Бауэрс открыл рот в беззвучном крике, который вместе с кислородом застрял в груди, и в последний раз попытался скинуть с себя чужую ладонь. Не вышло.

Он сдался. Рука его, ударившись о металл, безжизненно повисла в воздухе, а вместе с тем ослабло и тело. Когда голова чуть съехала в строну, открывая больше места для высасывающего из Бауэрса кровь вампира, мутные, расфокусированные глаза уловили движение в паре метров от себя. Это Патрик и Бэлч, пробегая мимо умирающего Генри, спасали свои жизни.

****

***

Пальцы Каспбрака блуждали в волосах Ричи, пока губы выцеловывали шею. Тозиер тихо постанывал, скользя руками по горячей спине друга, и временами оставлял на ней толстые красные полосы. Возбуждение в его теле все нарастало, болезненно-приятно разливаясь в паху, доходя до кончиков пальцев. Эдди приник к его губам, жарко целуя и имитируя фрикции, словно между ними не было слоев одежды, словно Ричи позволил проникнуть в себя.

Это было прекрасно. Ричи слышал и наслаждался рваными стонами Эдди рядом с мочкой уха, и сам подвиливал бедрами, усиливая трение. _Но этого было мало._

В голове вспыхнула мысль, что ему никогда не будет /достаточно/ с Эдди, и тут же исчезла, уступая место звенящей тишине.

Каспбрак все опалял жарким дыханием взмокшие волосы на висках Ричи и _целовал,целовал,целовал_ , доводя до иступления. И Тозиер готов был выкрикнуть его имя, но мороз неожиданными толчками прошелся по позвонкам, вынуждая замедлиться, а после и вовсе притихнуть. Ричи громко сглотнул вязкую слюну, глядя во мрак, и с замиранием сердца прислушивался, как кончиком носа ведет Эдди по его скуле к шее. Он больше не двигался, и не было никаких отрывистых выдохов, словно все до этого - иллюзия. Ожившая фантазия Тозиера.

Каспбрак лизнул солоноватую кожу, обманывая этой нежностью друга. Ричи и вправду почудилось, что все в порядке, что сейчас Эдди - _его Эдди_ \- продолжит начатое, но липкий мороз все холодил и холодил кожу, как бы напоминая, что все не так просто.

Потребовалось всего лишь мгновение, чтобы удовольствие, смешанное с искрами счастья, разошлось по швам.

Эдди больно вошел клыками в шею, и Ричи заорал, как если бы его резали наживую, и проснулся.

Резко распахнув глаза, он незамедлительно коснулся шеи, где фантомной болью отдавался несуществующий укус Эдди. Проведя пальцами по гладкой коже, Тозиер взглянул на свои пальцы и положил руку на живот, вперившись взглядом в белоснежный потолок, в уголках которого залегли тени. 

Ничего.

Конечно, там ничего, ведь Эдди не кусал его. Он бы никогда... так не поступил.

Ричи уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Он медленно перевернулся на бок, подсунув ладонь под подушку, и пустым взглядом уткнулся в окно. На сером небе словно висели капли дождя. Так непривычно тихо было на улице и внутри дома. А еще внутри самого Тозиера.

Он чувствовал, как отчаяние густой патокой втекает в сердце, утяжеляя его, делая неподъемным и неспособным на быстрые удары. Ричи больше не слышал, как оно бьется в груди, перекачивая кровь. Ему захотелось закрыть глаза и проснуться еще разочек, чтобы увидеть улыбающегося, солнечного Эдди, пусть не целующего его, но... Но нормального. Человечного.

Боже.

Как такое вообще возможно?!

Ричи крепко зажмурился и сипло выдохнул в подушку, призывая себя успокоиться, прийти в себя, наконец. Но перед глазами, как назло, стоял Эдди и продолжал тепло, широко улыбаться, и Ричи чуть не закричал от этого. Ему было больно. Наверное, если бы Эдди по-настоящему впился в него клыками, протыкая кожу и высасывая кровь целиком и полностью, Тозиеру не было бы так больно. Господи, да он сказал бы спасибо! Потому что будучи мертвым, его сознание и сердце не сходили бы с ума, а память не подбрасывала ядовитые картинки прошлой ночи. Всё нутро Ричи не изводилось бы в бешеном припадке, терзая правдой. Такой устрашающей и гнилой. Отвратительно гнилой, черт подери.

Тозиер дает себе еще несколько минут поваляться в кровати, потому что ему не хочется двигаться, да и вообще существовать. Протянув руку, он нашаривает на тумбочке очки и надевает их, решая не возиться сегодня с линзами. К одежде это, в прочем, тоже относится. Черная футболка с неброской надписью «Daddy» и темные джинсы покидают шкаф. Ричи одевается на автомате, даже толком не глянув на себя в зеркало. В груди по-прежнему щемит, но парень не понимает от чего, ведь он так явственно ощущает ледяную пустоту, лишь расширяющуюся с каждой секундой, с каждым вдохом-выдохом.

Ричи плюхается на постель, натягивая носки, а после не спешит вставать. В голове мелькает кинолента воспоминаний. Почему ее невозможно смахнуть, забыть, спрятать куда подальше? Почему это происходит на яву, а не во сне?

_Почемупочемупочему?!_

Ричи кусает губы, желая прокусить их до крови, но не делает этого. Вмятина стремительно наливается кровью, краснея, а Тозиер все сидит с опущенной головой и дышит через раз.

Это полнейшее безумие.

Просто блядский сдвиг по фазе.

Эдди не может быть вампиром. Лучше бы ему не быть вампиром! А Ричи не быть охотником. А еще лучше - о да, определенно лучше - никогда не узнавать о существовании всей этой хренотени, никогда не лезть к пьяному Каспбраку и уж точно никогда не бежать за ним в гребанную темень!

Тозиер резко выпрямляется и выбегает из комнаты. На кухне приглушенно звенит посуда, наверняка Мэгги готовит завтрак. Отец же расположился в гостиной за ноутбуком, и Ричи не удается проскользнуть мимо родителей. Вентворт поднимает голову и оглядывает сына сперва с легкой улыбкой, а после задумчиво.

\- Ричи, у тебя все в порядке?

Тозиеру хочется поперхнуться воздухом и помереть на месте, но это попросту невыполнимая задача, так что он еле кивает, стараясь не смотреть на отца, и проходит мимо к входной двери.

\- Ты не позавтракаешь с нами? - громко интересуется Вентворт.

\- Нет.

И голос, на удивление, даже не дрожит.

*******

Сидя на полу с согнутыми коленями, Ричи сверлил стену напротив себя гипнотическим взглядом, а стена, кажется, пялилась на Ричи в ответ. Жуткая вещь. А если серьезно, Тозиер уже в который раз рассматривал красные нити, тянущиеся от одной фотографии к другой. Под каждой из них были приклеены стикеры с короткими пометками о жертвах или предполагаемых вампирах. На них-то Ричи и зависал время от времени. Он дал обещание чуть что, сразу говорить ребятам о подозрительных вещах или... типа того. Просто рассказывать о чем угодно, если это хоть немного беспокоит его, ведь малейшая деталь может стать решающей (так говорил Билл), но разве он мог сказать об Эдди? Как это вообще произнести?

«Эй, ребят, тут такое дело, кажется, наш лучший друг Эдди - вампир, и буквально вчера я видел, как он присосался к парнишке и, возможно, - всего лишь возможно, - его убил. Охренеть, правда?»

Действительно, охренеть.

Просто, блять, невероятно!

Тозиер зарылся пальцами в собственные волосы, попутно почесав лоб. Он не мог не то, что заикнуться о Каспбраке, ему вспоминать об этом страшно было. Шутить в голове, конечно, проще, если не считать тянущего волнения под ложечкой. Ричи бы стошнило, наверное, если бы он хоть что-то поел за утро, или если бы ему вообще было свойственно блевать от пережитой нервотрепки.

Молодой вампир все улыбался ему с фотографии, и мозг Ричи против его воли провел параллель между предполагаемым вампиром и Эдди. Возможно, Тозиер и впрямь свихнулся, видя во всех Каспбрака.

\- Ричи, - позвал его Денбро, - что ты там высматриваешь?

Тозиер жмет плечами и массирует себе веки глаз. Слова встревают поперек горла, не позволяя толком нормально выдохнуть. Билл видит, что что-то не так, но отвлекается на зашедшего в комнату Стэна. За ним появляется Бен, а через несколько минут Майк, которой держит в руках поднос с горячим кофе и бумажный пакет с чем-то сладко пахнущим.

\- Черный, как душа вампиров, кофе и свежеиспеченные пончики, - широко улыбается Хэнлон, очевидно, довольный собой.

Не успевает он поставить напитки на стол, как Денбро забирает себе стаканчик.

\- Мы охотники, а не детективы, - парирует Билл.

\- Тогда положи обратно.

Денбро, смеясь, демонстративно отпивает дымящийся кофе. Язык жжет, отчего парень кривится, но все равно проглатывает. Стэн качает головой, шепчет безобидное «дебил» и передает напиток Бену.

\- Ричи, тебя тоже обслужить? - усмехается Урис, но Тозиер даже не реагирует.

\- Эй, Ричи, прием.

Парень оборачивается на зов Майка и, поджав губы, встает. Он не сможет здесь высидеть и минутой больше. Не сможет слушать про догадки друзей, зная истину, и молчать. На душе словно кошки скребут, так сильно хочется со всем разобраться, но разве у него получится? Тозиер сомневается.

\- Ты куда, Рич?

\- Вернусь скоро.

\- Как в прошлый раз?

Ричи замирает у двери и тихо выдыхает:

\- Нет. Я правда скоро вернусь.

Ему просто необходимо увидеться с Эдди. Может, это ничего не решит, но так он хотя бы сможет расправить легкие и нормально дышать.

*******

Телефон заходится в раздражающем слух звонке с самого утра, но Каспбрак стоически выдерживает его трель. Соня Каспбрак, должно быть, места себе не находит от того, что ее игнорирует собственный сын, - Эдди правда стыдно поступать так, но боже. Если он ответит матери, то, наверное, коллапс Вселенной произойдет в ту же секунду, и Каспбрака просто расплющит нахрен. Не то, чтобы он был против этого в данную минуту.

Эдди заставлял себя вслушиваться в надоедливую мелодию лишь потому, что это был единственный способ избежать рой мыслей, так отчаянно требующий внимания. Он в последнюю очередь хотел возвращаться к отрывкам прошлой ночи и тонуть в них, - а это было неизбежно. Каспбраку будто сверлили голову, настолько она гудела от шума снаружи и внутри него, и все же он из последних сил держался.

Ему нельзя было тонуть. Нельзя было дать слабину, но он... Он ведь... Господи, он ведь бросил тело того парня на земле и убежал. Не обратив его, а убив. Выпив все до капли, Эдди просто свалил так быстро, как только смог, и теперь трясся то ли от страха, что его найдут, то ли от всепоглощающего чувства вины.

Он не мог до конца поверить в то, что натворил. Это жгучее язык слово так и вертелось в воздухе, нависнув над Эдди, вроде бы желая быть распробованным, а вроде бы, только коснувшись, ускользая. Стоило Каспбраку закрыть глаза, как густая, бордовая пелена накрывала его целиком и топила.

Эдди задыхался. Он действительно задыхался, как при приступе астмы, вот только никакой ингалятор не спас бы его. Его вообще уже ничего не спасет. Эдди просто не позволит никому помогать себе. Это неправильно. То, что он сделал, - самое настоящее преступление, но как ему быть? Пойти и сдаться?

Что ему делать?!

Как выкарабкаться из пучины страха и ненависти? Как склеить расколотую душу и закрыть глаза на убийство?

У него руки чешутся, зудят так яростно и настойчиво, но Эдди не может даже пошевелить пальцами и хоть как-то прикоснуться к себе, потому что чувствует, словно над кожей образовалась толстая, несмываемая корка крови. Он не может отделаться от мнимого ощущения засохшей крови по всей длине рук. Это сводит с ума.

Эдди боится закрыть глаза. Ему кажется, что сам Ад обрушится на него в ту же секунду или он сгинет туда. Какая. Нахрен. Разница?!

Он просто не выдержит.

Сломается, как бьются фарфоровые куклы, или _уже сломан_. Каспбрак не знает.

Ему хочется завопить во все горло и больше не вздохнуть.

Если он умрет, природа избавится от одной своей ошибки из множества?

Эдди мотает головой, а в глазах стоят слезы, и мелькают фрагменты прошлой ночи.

_Стэн протягивает ему бутылку и просит не пить много. Эдди слово не держит или попросту не знает нормы - уже не имеет значения. Снова Урис, но теперь он говорит о вещах, вдребезги ломающих всякую надежду на какое-либо счастье. А потом Эдди курит. А потом появляется Ричи._

На этом картинка задерживается, мигает, мол, смотри, смотрисмотрисмотри и вспоминай, с чего вдруг все пошло по пизде. И Эдди не противится. Он смотрит, пока горло сжимается от спазмов.

_Ричи под ним такой горячий и податливый, а еще ничерта не понимающий в происходящем._

У Эдди скулы сводит от злости на самого себя, но он продолжает проживать ту ночь по новой, наказывая себя этим. В носу неприятно покалывает, и это означает ли то, что слезы вот-вот стекут по щекам. Эдди делает глубокий вдох, предотвращая истерику, как по дома раздается звонок входной двери. Каспбрак словно выныривает из собственноручно возведенного замка саморазрушения и смаргивает слезы. В дверь продолжают настойчиво звонить и стучать. Эдди не хочется подниматься и идти открывать гостю, потому что в таком случае ему придется заговорить, а это очень, _очень_ плохая идея. Голос наверняка даст петуха.

Почему Беверли не открывает дверь? Где она?

Еще один продолжительный звонок и пара ударов кулаком по деревянной поверхности заставляют Эдди встать с места и вымученными шагами пройти в прихожую. Дрожащими пальцами парень надавливает на ручку двери и с трудом выдыхает, когда видит перед собой взволнованного Ричи.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - шепчет тот бесцветным голосом.

\- Не сегодня, - холодно бросает Эдди и быстро оборачивается, намереваясь скрыться от Ричи.

\- Эдди, постой! Эдди!

Ричи чуть ли не бежит за ним, пытаясь ухватиться за ткань чужой футболки, лишь бы задержать Каспбрака хоть на секунду.

\- Уходи!

В глазах вампира столько боли, что у Тозиера по спине пробегают мурашки. Он прочищает горло, чтобы сказать:

\- Эдди, пожалуйста, нам необходимо поговорить.

\- Не сегодня, Ричи.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Тозиер в замешательстве глядит на Марш, которая стремительно спускается по лестнице, и этой доли минуты Каспбраку хватает на то, чтобы забежать в гостиную. Ричи бежит за ним и в итоге настигает. Насупившись, Эдди упрямо смотрит Тозиеру куда-то в плечо, лишь бы не в глаза. 

«Пожалуйста», - просит он себя, - «только не в глаза».

\- Мальчики! Что происходит?

\- Ничего! - в унисон говорят оба, и Беверли смолкает, стоя в дверном проеме. Она обескураженно оглядывает обоих, не зная, нужно ли разнимать их прямо сейчас или дать им время. Бев опасается, чтобы не завязалась драка.

Лопатки неприятно холодит стена, но впереди стоящий Ричи еще большая проблема. Просто невыносимая, отягощающая проблема, столкнуться с которой Эдди боялся с самого утра. Он радовался, что сегодня выходной, а значит вероятность встретиться с Тозиером была крайне мала, но даже в этом Каспбрак прогадал. Конечно, Ричи ворвался сюда, намереваясь во всем разобраться. Конечно, он ненавидит Эдди и прямо сейчас плюнет ему в лицо этим, а Эдди только и остается, что терпеть, потому что он знатно проебался.

Идиот.

Наконец решившись взглянуть стразу в глаза, Эдди набирает в легкие больше воздуха и на одном дыхании произносит режущие сердце слова:

\- Хорошо, Ричи, прости меня, - выпаливает Каспбрак. - Прости меня, пожалуйста, мне очень жаль! Обещаю, я больше никогда так не поступлю. Но если ты уже ненавидишь меня... Прости. Пожалуйста, прости меня, Ричи!

Ричи не понимает. Он касается ладонью стены рядом с плечом друга и более ее не убирает.

\- Всё... - Тозиер проглатывает свое «всё хорошо», потому что ничего хорошего нет во всем этом хаосе, что сжевывает их. Они в полной заднице, и его никчемное «всё хорошо» тут не поможет. - Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше?

Эдди чуть ли не давится таким заявлением. Его щеки слегка вспыхивают, и Ричи списывает это на нарастающую злость в вампире.

\- А как я должен был сказать это, по-твоему?

Эдди хочется насмешливо добавить, мол, _привет, Ричи, ты мне нравишься уже долгое время, прости, что сорвался и подрочил тебе, так ты себе это представляешь? Это я должен был сказать?_

\- Я не знаю, - на грани слышимости произносит Ричи и опускает взгляд.

Наблюдающей за этим Марш становится тяжело на душе. Она определенно не в курсе происходящего, потому что Эдди за все утро так и не потрудился ей хоть что-либо объяснить, хотя она просила, чуть ли не умоляла, поделиться с ней. Она чувствовала, что это не обычные разборки между Ричи и Эдди, каких было навалом, а нечто куда глубже и запутаннее. Ей так отчаянно хотелось подбежать к ним и заключить в объятья, словно это решило бы все навалившиеся разом проблемы. Словно это спасло бы их, как в былые времена.

\- Ричи... Я не мог сказать тебе, потому что это ненормально... Это неправильно, черт возьми.

Каспбрак говорит о своих чувствах, но ведь Тозиер слышит совсем иное. До этого дня он и вправду думал, что вампиры - это что-то инородное, появившееся по какой-то ошибке эволюции, но теперь, глядя на утомленного, словно обессилевшего Эдди, Ричи так не считает. Ему до скрежета в зубах хочется помочь другу, а еще набраться смелости и сказать: «Мне плевать, что ты вампир, Эдди, я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Я всегда поддержу тебя, только, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня этим убитым взглядом, пожалуйста, это так ранит».

Ричи открывает рот и закрывает его, как рыбка, как чертова рыбка или придурок, не способный набраться духу и пошевелить языком, чтобы произнести самое важное.

Чтобы хоть как-то дать знать, что он всегда рядом. _Всегда._

\- Это не ненормально, Эдс. Это... Ты просто... Мы справимся, ясно? Пожалуйста, только не закрывайся от меня никогда больше.

И Ричи обнимает Эдди, как давно этого не делал, прижимая к себе плотнее, словно защищая. Каспбрак подрагивающими руками обхватывает его спину и зарывается носом в чужое плечо. В голове миллион мыслей - одна страшнее и приятнее другой. Мир словно подзавис или дал осечку, потому что прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, у Эдди в груди расцветает небывалых размеров бутон надежды, и кажется, будто он, нет, _они вместе_ все выдержат, со всем, черт возьми, справятся. Эта больная вера оседает внутри тонким слоем, главное, не стереть ее за раз, но и не обмануться тоже важно.

Беверли так и стоит, оперевшись о дверной косяк, и прикрывает улыбку ладонью. Но это не значит, что волнение в ней улеглось, и теперь всё в порядке. Вовсе нет. Наоборот, оно словно разрослось, как раковая опухоль, и поражает здоровые участки мозга, отвечающие за спокойствие, но, боже, так трудно сдержать улыбку, когда два придурка сдаются, позволяя разрушать некогда выстроенные ими же границы.


End file.
